Let Me Keep You Safe
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Plot: Ste is a victim of domestic abuse, his boyfriend is a control freak. His boyfriend won't let him go out a night to see his friends. When he returns home from work and beats Ste up more, will his friends help him get out of the dark relationship or will he have to suffer with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a new story that I have thought of, while I try to get some ideas for my last few chapters of my Kimmett fic._

_Not sure how many chapters this will have, it is a domestic abuse fic and Ste is the victim of the abuse, but someone else is the abuser to Ste._

_If you don't like this fic, then let me know and I can drop it._

_Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in this, I am still working on my laptop and it is very slow_

_**Xx**_

_Plot: Ste is a victim of domestic abuse, his boyfriend is a control freak. His boyfriend won't let him go out a night to see his friends. When he returns home from work and beats Ste up more, will his friends help his get out of the dark relationship or will he have to suffer with it._

**_Xx_**

_Tuesday afternoon :_

_**" I've told you once, so I won't tell you again. Stop looking at other men, when you are out with me"**_

_**" I'm sorry"**_

_He punches Ste in the ribs again, this has happened today for the sixth time since they came back from town, this nice good-looking bloke caught Ste's eye and was smiling at him, when Ste's boyfriend had found this out he was so angry. When they got home he started laying into Ste, he told them who was the boss in this relationship. Ste was getting fed up of him, often he told him that if he carried on then he would be leaving him and never coming back. _

_The abuse did stop for a few months, but it started back up again yesterday, after Ste had come back from the shops with Brendan Brady. Ste was stopped by his new friend Brendan, and he helped him carry the bags back to his house. When Ste's boyfriend found this out he got Brendan to leave and he, flipped out a Ste, he pushed him against the wall, he kicked him in the leg and Ste fell to the floor. His partner then started to kick him in the stomach, Ste could hardly move when he was finished with him. _

_Ste didn't even make it bed last night as he was in so much pain to move, he was able to move slowly to the living room and he got on the couch and he slept on there. And just before when the came in to the house after being in town, he got pushed to the wall again and his partner dug his finger nails in to the skin of his hands and face. _

_He got hold of Ste's hair and he pushed him on the floor again, Ste knew what was going to happen. As soon as he felt this foot hit his stomach, he cried so hard that he started to cough and he brought up some blood. Ste was great full that his boyfriend was going to work now, he was glad that he could get some alone time to think things through, before he is punch bag again when is partner came home. _

**_" Right Ste I'm off to work, do not let any man in to this house with out me here. Cause if someone does come here, you will pay for it big time and I mean it"_**

**_" Okay"_**

_When he left the house, Ste went over to the chair and he slowly sat down as he was is so much pain, and he cried his eyes out. He was sick and tired of his boyfriend acting like this, he wanted him to stop what he was doing to him and be in a loving relationship with him. Ste picked up his phone and he called Amy, she had answered right away. He asked her if she could come and see him now, she had said yes and that she would be bringing a friend with her._

_Ste got off the chair and he walked in to his bedroom, he got a clean top out the wardrobe. He took off the dirty one and he put it in the washing basket, he walked up to the mirror that he had in the room and looked in it. He could see the bruises starting to form on his skinny body, he heard the door bell ringing and put the clean top on. He went to answer the door, he smiled when he seen Amy and he was surprised when he had seen Brendan at the door as well, they had seen the marks on Ste's face and the black eye that was staring to form._

**_" OH MY GOD, Ste. You can't put up with this any more"_**

**_" Well I have to Ames. Brendan why are you hear"_**

**_" I'm worried about you Steven, I want you to move out and move in with either me or Amy"_**

**_" I can't, he will find out. Bren you shouldn't have come here, he said that I can't have a man in the house when he is not hear. And he said that I will pay for it big time if he finds out about it"_**

**_" Steven, I don't like seeing you like this. You seemed to be fine yesterday. No, did it all start again then, when I had helped you with the bags"_**

**_" Brendan, what are you talking about"_**

**_" I helped Steven yesterday with the shopping bags, and when we got here, his 'so called' boyfriend wanted me out of the house quickly. I should have called the police then"_**

**_" No Bren don't call them, I will do it. I have already told him, that if he carrieds on I am leaving him"_**

**_" Ste babe, you need to get this sorted out now. Look there is this class tomorrow about domestic abuse and it's victims, and really I want you to go to this class"_**

**_" I won't be allowed, he won't let me leave the house on my own"_**

**_" I will come here and get you, we could say that we are spending the day at my dads house as mine and Ben's kids want to see you. And Brendan will be parked round the corner and then we can get to the class"_**

**_" Yeah okay then that might work, thank you both of this"_**

**_" Steven, all you need to know is that we are hear for you"_**

**_" Thank you for that Brendan. So what time is this class at then"_**

**_" 9:30 am" _**

**_" That will be alright as he needs to leave the house at 9am, so you could come over just as he is ready to leave and we can tell him that I am going to yours"_**

_**Xx**_

_Ste felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, he got it out and seen that his partner was calling him. Ste put his finger on his lips to stop Amy and Brendan from talking, he answered his phone and he put it on loud-speaker. So that Brendan and Amy could hear what was being said_

**_* Ste and Boyfriend phone call*_**

**_' Ste, why did it take you a long time to answer your phone for'_**

**_' I was having a bath, I never heard it ringing'_**

**_' If you're lying to me Ste, I will find out. If your fucking a man in our bed, I will find out who it is, and make sure that he is in the same pain as what I do to you'_**

**_' I promise you, I was having a bath. What time are you home tonight'_**

**_' I'm back at 7pm, so I expect my dinner, on the table when I get home'_**

**_' Okay, what are you wanting me to make you'_**

**_' Gammon and vegetables'_**

**_' Okay, see you at 7'_**

**_* End of phone call*_**

_Ste chucked his phone on the table, and he started to cry again. Brendan got hold of him and he pulled him into a hug, Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's big body frame. Brendan kissed the top of Ste's forehead, Ste pulled away from Brendan, he gave him a small smile, to which Brendan did the same back to him._

_**Xx**_

_Amy had looked at the clock and seen it was 6:30, she told Ste that they had to get going, as the 'so called' boyfriend was coming home soon. Amy gave Ste a hug, he also gave him a kiss on the cheek. She went to stand in the hallway,__ as she waited for Brendan to come away from Ste._

_Brendan gave Ste another hug, Ste gripped on tight to Brendan as if he didn't want him to leave. Brendan pulled away, he got Ste's head, so that they where looking in one another's eyes. Brendan leaned in, and he placed a small kiss onto Ste's lips. Brendan pulled away from Ste again, and he walked to the front door. Amy and Brendan walked outside, they had said goodbye to Ste and he had said the same back to them. _

_As Amy and Brendan where walking away from Ste's house, Amy asked Brendan a question and she wanted to know the truth from him and if Ste was going to be okay with out them there._

**_" Bren, do you think Ste will get hurt bad. That he might, end up in hospital with the injuries he is getting"_**

**_" I hope not Amy, I will personally kill him. If he hurts Steven, worser than he has already done"_**

**_" You like Ste, don't you"_**

**_" He is a brilliant man, and he doesn't deserve this happening to him. And yes I do like him. I like him a lot"_**

**_" Why don't you, tell him then"_**

**_" I will do, I'm going to tell him at the right time"_**

**_Xx_**

_Ste had put the gammon under the grill, and he put the veg into a pan of boiling water. He heard the front door opening, and seen his boyfriend walking up to him. Ste had a scared look on his face, he boyfriend had put his fist into a ball and he Ste in the stomach again. _

_He walked away from Ste, and sat in the living room, while he waited for Ste to finish off his dinner. Ste wiped away his tears and carried on with the dinner, his partner walked back into the room while Ste was putting the gammon onto the plate. His partner stopped him, he got the pan with the vegetables in, and he grabbed hold of Ste's arm and poured the boiling water over his right arm._

_Ste was yelling in pain, his partner put his hand over Ste's mouth to shut him up. They heard their door opening, and seen that Jackie had walked in the kitchen. She was in total shock at what was happening to Ste, she never thought that this would happen to him, she had known Ste from when he was a scally and then when he managed to calm down he became friends with all the McQueen family. She had shouted for Rhys and told him to call for an ambulance._

_Jackie had pulled Ste away, from his violent boyfriend. He walked in to his room and the banged the door shut, they heard the ambulance van pulling up at the house. They had walked into the living room and they had asked who was getting looked at. Jackie had told them what was going on, and she had seen that the door was open a bit. So she walked inside and seen what was happening to Ste. _

_Ste was in pain, he could hardly move his right arm. The paramedic told Ste that he would need to go to the hospital, when that was being said, his 'so called' boyfriend came out of the room and told them that he was not going anywhere without him. Jackie had told him to fuck off, she did not care if she had sworn, all she was caring about was Ste's safety._

_Jackie said that he was going to the hospital, she said that she would go with him. Ste was great full that someone was coming with him. Jackie had walked outside and she called Brendan. He had answered right away, She told him what had happen. By the way Brendan was talking back to her, she could tell that he was not very happy. She told him not to come to the house but to go to the hospital._

_Jackie had walked back in to the house, she had seen that Ste's partner had him against the wall. She could tell that Ste was fighting to get his breathing back to normal, she had shouted for Rhys to come and help the men to get Ste away from his partner._

_When Rhys had come, he managed to walk up to the man and he told him to let Ste go. Rhys had also told him that if he did not do this, then the police would have to be involved with what is going. He did not care at what Rhys was saying, and he smacked Rhys in the face, he picked up the knife that Ste was using before, he grabbed hold of Ste again. He said that if anyone came near them, then he would cut in to Ste's flesh. _

_Ste was getting scared, he just wished that everything was okay and that he didn't have a violent boyfriend. Ste still loved him with all his heart even thought he was violent to him. Jackie had walked out of the room again, she called the police and then she called Brendan back. _

_When she had got of the phone to the police and Brendan, she had seen that the paramedics had managed to get hold of Ste. They had managed to restrain the other man, she walked to Ste and seen that he was in shock, one of the paramedics said that he was bleeding very bad as the other man had dug the knife in to Ste's flesh._

**_" Get off me, I need to see Steven"_**

**_" Brendan he is in here, he's not well. They need to get him to hospital but he won't go"_**

**_" Steven, look at me"_**

**_" Bren, you came back. I missed you"_**

**_" What the fuck did you just say to that man Ste, you missed him"_**

**_" Yeah he did say that, so what if he just said that. You should be nowhere near him with what you are doing to him"_**

**_" Get the fuck away from my boyfriend, you Irish twat"_**

**_" Can you stop the arguments for a minute please. I take it you are Brendan"_**

**_" Yeah I am, what is wrong with him"_**

**_" His boyfriend has chucked boiling water over his arm, and now he had just taken a sharp knife to Mr Hay's skin and dug it into him. We need to get him to the hospital, as he is losing a bit of blood. you are welcome to come in the back of the Ambulance with us if you like""_**

**_" Go on Bren, we will sort out the flat. I will call Amy and tell her what is going on and the police are hear"_**

**_" Brendan, the only way we can get Mr Hay to the hospital is if you come with just. He is asking you come go with him and we can get the police to follow us if you want"_**

**_" Yeah, can we get going now"_**

_The paramedics got the stretcher out, they had placed Ste on to it with Brendan's help. Two of the police officer came in to the room and they arrested, the other man. When he got close to Brendan, he said that he would kill him if he takes Ste away from him._

_Once they had got the other man in the back on the big police van, the other officers got in to the car and they waited for the paramedics to come out with Ste. When they loaded Ste in to the ambulance, Brendan sat on one of the chairs and he took hold of Ste's hand and he squeezed it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed his hand._

**_Xx_**

_When they got to the hospital, they wheeled Ste in to the operating room. They told Brendan to wait in the waiting room with the police, the police asked him questions on how well he had known Ste and what his boyfriend was like. Brendan told them what had happened, when he and Amy had went round. That Ste had big bruises on his arms and his neck and he also had scratches down his face and nail indentations his is face and skin._

_The police had thanked Brendan with his time, they had said that they where going to interview the other man. They had also said to him that if Ste's condition had changed then to let them know and they could charge the other man. Brendan had shook their hands and he sat back in the chair again._

_He woke up three hours later, to the nurse shaking his arm, she told him that Ste was out of surgery and in a room of his own. Brendan had asked if he could be taken there, the woman had said yes and Brendan had followed her. She told him not to spend too long with Ste as he would be needing some rest._

_They had got to Ste's room and Brendan walked inside, he seen that Ste was sitting up on the bed. Ste gave him a big smile, he went to sit beside Ste on the chair the was next to his bed. He took hold of Ste's hand and he kept tight hold of it, so that Ste would never go anywhere._

_After they had finished talking, Brendan had got up off the chair and he was about to leave until Ste had stopped him._

**_" Bren don't leave me"_**

**_" Steven I have to, they want you to get some rest for tomorrow. for when the police come to question you about what has gone on in the relationship" _**

**_" Bren I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay here with me in the bed"_**

_They got interrupted by a doctor coming in to the room to check Ste's chart, Brendan had asked the doctor if he could speak to him. He asked the doctor if it was possible, that he could say in Ste's room with him. As he was sacred, if something might go wrong with Ste during the night. The doctor had said that it was fine,and he also said that he might be able to go home in a few days time._

_Brendan had stopped talking to the doctor and he walked back in to Ste's room, When he got inside of the room, He had seen that Ste was waiting for him to get in the bed, he walked round to the other side of the bed and he kicked of his shoes and got in to the bed with Ste. Brendan wrapped his arm around Ste's small frame, and Ste put his head on Brendan's chest and he listened to his heartbeat and he fell to sleep with the sound of Brendan's heart in his ears. Brendan had kissed Ste's hair and fell to sleep as well._

_What they didn't know, was that the violent boyfriend had escaped from the police car and followed the ambulance that Ste was in. He was watching their every move, and now he was think of a plan to kill Brendan and Ste._

_**Xx**_

_Sorry if you do not like this fic, it was just something I thought of while watching TV._

_If you want me to drop it then I will._

_If anyone can think of a name for Ste's violent boyfriend then that will be helpful for me._

_There will be more chapters put I think it will only consist of 4 or 5 chapters._

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank Sey77, RachelLittle201, Shun95145 and NickyM1, for there nice reviews and for them following and liking this story._

I want to thank RachelLittle201, for the name Thomas, that I can give to Ste's abusive boyfriend.

_And I also want to thank Sey77, for the name Greg, that I can give to Ste's brother, I know Ste hasn't got a blood brother and I thought it would be good to creat one and to put him in this fic._

_Sorry for the spelling mistakes again, My laptop is cracking up and deleting the words that I want to put in this fic. _

_Just to say, that I am trying to write these chapters long so that there is only a few of them._

**_Xx_**

_Wednesday morning__:_

_Ste wakes up, he finds a doctor in his room and shining a light at his eye. Brendan is awake, he looks over at Ste and he smiles at him. The doctor tells Ste that he can go home tomorrow, but he will need to stay with someone incase Thomas comes back to finish the job. Brendan said that Ste can stay with him and his sister Cheryl, the doctor was okay with this, he made some notes in Ste's chart, and he left the room._

**_" How are you Steven"_**

**_" Yeah I'm good, thank you for staying with me last night it means a lot"_**

**_" It's okay, Steven what happened last night when me and Amy left your house"_**

**_" Thomas came home last night, he punched me in the stomach again. Then he poured boiling hot water over my arm. I remember Jackie and Rhys coming to help me, but after that I can't remember what had happened"_**

**_" Steven, Thomas took a sharp knife to you. He dug it into your skin, and he made you bleed very bad. We came here and they rushed you to the operating room, so that they could stitch you back up and to sort out the burn on your right arm"_**

**_" God, why did I have to choose him as my boyfriend"_**

**_" I will tell you why, you love him so much and you want to stay with him. Even though he is beating you up"_**

**_" I want him to stop, and I have a plan. I know you won't like it Bren, but I want to go back home and speak to him"_**

**_" Steven you can't, what if he beats you up again"_**

**_" Then I will call you, thank you for last night"_**

**_" It's okay"_**

**_Xx_**

_After they had stopped talking, Amy had come running into Ste's room. When she had seen Ste, tears where falling down her face when she had seen him in the state he was in. She walked up to the other chair that was at the end of the bed, and she sat down on it._

**_" Ste, why do you let him do this to you"_**

**_" I don't know why Ames, but I have to put up with him"_**

**_" You don't have to put up with him. How can you love him, when he does all of this to you"_**

**_" Amy, all I know is that I love him with all my heart. And I put up with Thomas cause I have to, I want to help him stop what he is doing"_**

**_" Steven I have to go to my house now, will you be okay if I leave you"_**

**_" Yeah you go home Bren, thank you for staying with me last night"_**

**_" Steven as I said before, it is okay. Call me, if anything happens"_**

_Brendan had walked up to Ste's bed, he gave Ste a small hug and a little kiss on the lips. They had pulled away, when Amy let out a small gasp when she had seen Brendan kiss Ste. Ste had blushed, Brendan had said goodbye to them and he left the room._

**_" So Ste, do you like Brendan"_**

**_" I like him as a friend, why"_**

**_" No reason"_**

**_" Ames, tell me now"_**

**_" Okay, I may know that Brendan likes you. And I mean he really likes you"_**

**_"Ames, how do you know he really likes me"_**

**_" I can tell by the way, he wants to keep you safe from Thomas. And I asked him last night, when we left your house"_**

**_" I wish I could like Brendan, like the way that I like Thomas"_**

**_" Ste phone him, he might have not got home yet. Get him to come back hear and tell him that you like him"_**

**_* Ste and Brendan's phone call*_**

**_' Brendan, are you there'_**

**_' Hello, this is Cheryl. I am Brendan's sister, can I ask how you know Brendan and who you are'_**

**_' Hi Cheryl, my name is Ste and I was just wanting to speak to Brendan about something'_**

**_' I'm afraid he has gone to bed for some sleep, I could get him to call you back if you want'_**

**_' Please, if that is okay'_**

**_' No problem, bye Ste'_**

**_* End of phone call*_**

_When the phone call had ended, Ste told Amy what Cheryl had said to him. Amy said to him that he should try to call him later, he said he would do that. A nurse had come into the room, she asked him if he was okay and if he wanted anything. He said to her, that he wanted to go home as he was bored in here. The nurse did say no, but Ste was stubborn and he wanted to leave._

_The nurse said, that she would go to tha main desk and ask for them to do the signing our forms that he could sign. Ste had got off the bed, Amy had helped him to get change in to the clothes that he had on when he arrived here last night. The nurse had come back into the room, she said to him that the forms where on the desk. She told him to take it easy, and if he was in any more pain then to come back and he can sort something out for him. Once he got to the main desk, he signed the forms and he left the building with Amy._

_When they had got to Ste's house, my had asked him if she was allowed to come in. But he said no to her, as he was wanting to spend sometime on his own, now the he knew Thomas had got arrested last night. When Amy had left, She had shut the front door and walked in the living room, where he had seen Thomas smiling at him._

_**" Welcome home baby"**_

_**"What are you doing here, you should be locked up in a police cell"**_

_**" I managed to escape, come here Ste. I want to finish off the job I had started"**_

_Ste ran to his bedroom, he locked the door and went over to the window. He opened it, he climbed out and landed on the ground. He got his phone out, and called Brendan again. This time Brendan had answered, Ste was telling him what was going on. Ste turned around, he seen that Thomas was behind him, he pushed Ste to the floor and he knocked his head on a flower-pot and he let out a big scream. Thomas had picked up is phone, and he ended the phone call that Ste and Brendan where having. _

_He picked up Ste, he carried him back in to the house and placed him on a wooden chair. He tied him up with some rope and tied it around the chair. He placed black tape on his mouth, so that he wound not draw attention for anyone to come and get him. He went to the kitchen and brought out a gasoline bottle, he chucked it around the floor and where Ste was in the chair. He put down the bottle, and got his fists again and punched Ste, in the stomach and in the face. He took the knife to Ste's cheek, and dug it into the skin. He took the blade to Ste's right arm, and he dug into the flesh of where the blister was starting to form, after he chucked boiling water over it. He picked up the bottle again, and chucked it over the walls and around the other rooms, he went to the draw and he got out the match sticks. He lit two, he dropped them on to the floor, and he went to hit Ste in the eye and left the house. _

**_Xx_**

_Brendan woke up at 4:30pm, he went to the living room and seen that Cheryl watching some TV. When he sat down, she told him that this person Ste had called him and wanted him to call him back. He said that he would do, once he had woken up properly._

_At about 5:30pm, Brendan's phone had rung. He seen Ste's name flashing up and he answered it. He could tell, that it sound like Ste was running away from someone. But he remembered that Ste was in the hospital. He heard Ste, telling him to come back to the house, as Thomas was there again. The last thing Brendan heard being said down the phone, was Ste shouting for help and him screaming down the phone before the line went dead._

_Brendan rushed back into his bedroom, he got changed and he phoned up Amy. When she answered, he asked her why Ste was out of the hospital, she said to him that Ste wanted to go home. She also told Brendan, that she was going to stay with Ste, but she said that Ste said no and he went in to the house and shut the door. Brendan said to her, that Thomas was back and he had held of Ste again._

_He rushed out of the flat, not telling Cheryl where he was going. He met Amy at the end for the road, they ran back to Ste's house and seen that it was on fire. Thomas had set it on fire, before he beat up Ste and left him to die in the house so that no one could get to him._

_Amy got out her phone, she called for the fire crew and for an ambulance as well. She could see that Brendan was getting very worried, she tried to calm him down but it was not helping him. As he wanted to get Ste out of the house and in to safety._

**_" How long, are they going to be"_**

**_" Five minuets"_**

**_" What you have to be taking the piss, I need to go in their and get him out"_**

**_" Brendan you can't"_**

**_" Amy! I am not leaving him in their to die, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing Steven has died"_**

**_" Your starting to fall in love with him, aren't you"_**

**_" Yeah maybe I am, but I need to get him now"_**

**_" How are you going to get him out"_**

**_" I will go through the front door, and once I have him. We will try to get out that way if the door doesn't collapse"_**

**_" Be careful" _**

_Brendan ran in to the house, he shouted for Steven. When he got to the living room, he heard a sound. He heard Ste trying to shout for him. When he got to Ste, he seen that Ste was bound to a chair, and he had tape over his mouth. Brendan picked up the knife that was on the table, and he used it so he could cut up the rope. When Ste was free, he fell forwards to Brendan's chest. Brendan picked up Ste and carried him out of the house, before the door way had caved in and trapped them._

_When they where outside, Amy came towards them and she was crying her eyes out. The fire and ambulance crew came, not long after Brendan had managed to get Ste out of the house. The fire crew pulled put at the house and they got out and started to work on getting the flames put out. When the ambulance crew got closer, Brendan still had Ste in his arms, and he carried him to the back of the van. The paramedic man opened the door, and he let Brendan and Ste inside._

_Brendan slowly took off the black tape that was on Ste's mouth, Ste let out a big sob. When he felt the coldness getting to the cut on his cheek, and the cut that was on his right arm from where the blister was. The paramedic put an oxygen mask on Ste, so he could breathe through it. He also gave one to Brendan, he took it off them and he put it over himself for a bit. When he was feeling a bit better, he took it off and he grabbed hold of Ste's hand and he brought it to his mouth and place a soft kiss on there._

_Amy came in the ambulance to see Brendan and Ste, she had managed to stop crying for a bit. The paramedic man told Brendan, that Ste would need to go back to the hospital so he could get his arm and face checked out. They also said, that Brendan would need to go as well to get checked over and he agreed to it._

_One of the fire crew members came over and he took his helmet off, when he had seen who was in the back of the van he was in shock. When he had seen Ste's face, he was in even more shock at to why Ste had those marks on his face. When he seen Brendan with him, he thought that he was Ste's attacker and started having a go at him._

**_" Get away from my baby brother, you violent thug"_**

**_" What are you talking about"_**

**_" If Ste tells me that you attacked him, I will make sure that you end up in prison for it"_**

**_" Greg, is that you" _**

**_" Yeah Ste, it's me. Who did this to you"_**

**_" It was my now ex-boyfriend"_**

**_" Right you, get your hands off my brother. Amy call the police and tell them we have the person that attempted to kill my baby brother"_**

**_" Greg you have it all wrong" _**

**_" Greg this is Brendan Brady, and he is the man the rescued me. And he is not my thug of a boyfriend, Thomas is"_**

**_" Wait Thomas Jackson, he is the one that done this and being abusing you as well"_**

**_" Yeah he is, please don't tell mam and dad. I want to do it when I am better and when Thomas is in jail"_**

**_" Yeah okay Ste, I'm sorry Brendan. I should have asked who you where first"_**

**_" Hey it's fine, I would have jumped to the same conclusion if it was my sister"_**

**_" We need to get Mr Hay to the hospital, only two people can come with us. Well Mr Brady has to come with us anyway, so we just need one more person"_**

**_" Greg, you go with them, I will get a taxi or get a lift by the police"_**

**_" No Amy, I will ask my crew members if they can drop you off. Cause they will need to pick me up, when I have finished seeing Ste."_**

_Amy and Greg got out of the ambulance, he went over to his crew and asked them if Amy could go with them and drop her off at the hospital. He asked them kindly and they said yes, he told them not to mess with her as her boyfriend was their boss of the fire crew department and if any thing was to happen to her, then he would tell them who it was._

_Greg had got back in the ambulance, he sat beside Brendan. While the paramedic, was putting injections in to Ste to keep him calm. Brendan still had held of his hand, every time when they would put injections in to him. He would squeeze Brendan's hand, to let him know that it was hurting him._

_When they had arrived at the hospital, they had wheeled Ste in to the operating room again and one of the nurses took Brendan down to a room that he would be sharing with Ste. The nurse had checked Brendan over, while he was waiting for Ste, to make sure that he was okay. This time the police came into the room and they started to ask Brendan and Greg some questions on what had happened tonight._

**_" Hello Mr Brady, I am D.I Miller and this is D.I Kerr. We are just wanting to ask you some questions, on what happened tonight"_**

**_" Yes that is fine"_**

**_" So how do you know Mr Hay?" _**

**_" We live down the road from each other"_**

**_" How, long have you known Mr Hay for?"_**

**_" For about 2 years"_**

**_" Did you notice anything, strange about Mr Hay's relationship with Mr Jackson?"_**

**_" No, I thought they where in a loving relationship. That was until Steven told me about the abuse on Sunday this week"_**

**_" How would you say Mr Jackson acts around_****_ Mr Hay, when they are out on the streets?"_**

**_" I would say, that he must act normal around him. Them when they go home he would start laying in to him. Me and Miss Barns, popped round to see Steven yesterday morning and we could see the Mr Jackson had laid in to Steven, with the way he had a bad bruise around his eye"_**

**_" Are you Mr Hay's older brother?"_**

**_" Yes I am"_**

**_" How long would you say, Mr Hay and Mr Jackson have been in a relationship for?"_**

**_" I would say about 4 years, they where happy together. Then when they moved, our family relationship with Ste became strained. As Thomas wouldn't let us see Ste for a few years"_**

**_" When did you start getting back in contact with Mr Hay again?"_**

**_" This is my first time of seeing him, since I was transferred up to Hollyoaks"_**

**_" Well thank you both for your time, we will be back in the morning and we can talk to Mr Hay and get his version of the events that have occurred tonight."_**

_When D.I Miller and D.I Kerr left the room, the nurse came back in the room and she said to Brendan that he would need to say in so that he could get checked over by the doctor in the morning. She also said to him that Ste was coming down from the operating room, and that he would need some rest. She told Brendan that Ste needed a big stitch on his cheek and his arm needed to be stitched up as well. _

_When they nurse had left, they had brought Ste into the room, __Greg went over to talk to him before he would get_ _kicked_ _out. Ste asked Greg, how is mum and dad where doing and he said that they where fine, he also told Ste that he was going to be an uncle, Ste was pleased to hear all of this. Ste let out a big yawn, and Greg got the message, he told Ste that he would be back to see him in the morning._

_When Greg had left the room, it was Brendan and Ste left alone together. Brendan could tell that Ste didn't like having the scar, across his cheek and on his arm as well. Brendan got himself bedded down on the bed and he started to talk to Ste about what had happened today._

**_" Bren, why did you come and get me from the house for"_**

**_" I wasn't gonna let you die in there Steven, you have your whole life a head of you and you wanted it to end in a burning house"_**

**_" Well it would have been okay, I have no one that loves me. My ex-boyfriend abuses me and he doesn't love me enough"_**

**_" You do have people who love you Steven, you have Amy, your family in Manchester and me"_**

**_" Bren how can you love me, you've hardly talked to me for two years"_**

**_" Well I didn't know how bad your boyfriend was, when you're not allowed to talk to people. You know what forget I said anything"_**

_Brendan got himself under the covers, and he let out a big sigh. He could hear that Ste was moving around the room, he felt Ste sitting on the end of his bed. He felt Ste move his hand to his, Brendan pulled out his hand from the cover and he gave it to Ste. Ste took hold of Brendan's hand he interlocked their fingers._

**_" Bren I'm sorry, I should never of snapped at you"_**

**_" It's okay Steven"_**

**_" Bren what did you actually mean what you said, that you loved me" _**

**_" Yeah I did Steven, I know we haven't got to know each other for over two years. But I am willing to give it ago, if you want to"_**

**_" Yeah, I would like that Bren. But how will we stop Thomas from finding out about us"_**

**_" Don't worry Steven, we will plan that out"_**

**_" Bren"_**

**_" Yes Steven" _**

**_" Kiss me"_**

**_" With pleasure"_**

_Ste had got of ff the bed and he got in beside Brendan, they turned on to their sides and they faced one another. Ste leaned in first, he placed his right hand on Brendan's face and he pulled it closer to himself. Brendan had pressed his lips to Ste's, Ste opened his mouth and let Brendan's tongue fall in to his mouth. Both Brendan and Ste's tongues swiped past each others, Ste had opened his eyes and seen that Brendan had done the same._

_They both looked in to each others eyes, and they smiled in to the kiss. Brendan pulled his mouth away from Ste's and he pulled him into a hug. Brendan got his left arm and he placed it round Ste's skinny frame while, Ste managed to move his right arm slowly and put it round Brendan's big frame. _

_They both fell to sleep with nurses coming in and checking on them every fives minutes, they had been told to do this by the police. As Thomas Jackson was still out looking for Ste and now he was planning some thing big to kill Brendan and Ste at the same time._

**_Xx_**

_I really hope that people are liking this fic._

_If not then let me know and I can drop it._

_It's not a good fic, well non for my fics are really good._

_Please review to tell me what you think about it _


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank Stormzzz, Shun95145 and NickyM1for their lovely reviews. And I would like to thank them for reading this story._

_A bit more drama, but I promise in chapters 4 and 5 things will get better for Ste and Brendan. Well I hope things will get better for them._

_Finally found out how to work the spell check on this website. So now I can go and re-check the first and second chapters now. _

**_Xx_**

_Thursday morning:_

_Ste wakes up first, he feels this warm muscular body beside his. He turns around and he sees Brendan, fast asleep. He gives Brendan a small kiss on his cheek and he wakes up, he sees Ste looking up at him. Brendan pulls Ste towards him, and he gives Ste a soft kiss on his lips._

_They pull away from each other when the door opens, a nurse and the doctor walk in and behind them the police walk in to the room as well. The nurse and the doctor move Ste's bed next to Brendan's, they tell Ste to get back in to his while he gets checked over. After he has done this, he re grabs hold of Brendan's hand and he squeezes it. _

_The doctor told them, that they could go home today. He told them to take it easy , he said to Ste that he would need to come back tomorrow so he could get the dressing on his cheek and on his arm re changed. Before he had left them, he said that he would get the release forms ready and once they have signed them they will be able to leave._

_When the nurse and the doctor left the room, D.I Miller and D.I Kerr sat on the chairs. They started to talk to Ste about what had happened last night, when he came across Thomas and what he could have done to Ste._

**_" Hello Mr Hay, how are you today?"_**

**_" Yes, I am fine"_**

**_" That's good, we would like to ask you a few question, on the recent events that happened last night"_**

**_" Okay"_**

**_" Could you please tell us, exactly what had happened last night. When toy came face to face with Mr Jackson?"_**

**_" Well, I discharged myself from here with my friend Amy as she came to see me. She walked me back to my house, she offered to say with me. But I said no, as I needed to be on my own. I shut the door and walked in to living room, when I got in their. I seen Thomas sitting on the chair and he had a smile on his face"_**

**_" Okay what happened after that?"_**

**_" Thomas said that I had to walk back up to him, so he could finish off the job. I ran past him and ran into my bedroom, I locked the door and went over to the window. I had opened it and I managed to climb out, when I landed on the ground. I got my phone out and phoned Brendan, and I told him to come and help me as Thomas was back"_**

**_" Did Mr Jackson do anything to you, when you where outside?"_**

**_" He pushed me on to the floor, and I banged my head off a flower-pot that we have in the garden. I remember him picking me up, and taking me back in to the house. He placed me on to a chair, and he got some rope and tied me up with it and he tied me around the chair so I could not move. He also got some black tape and placed it on my mouth, so I could not scream out. He brought out a bottle of gasoline, and he was chucking the fluid around the room and where I was sitting. He put down the bottle for a minuet, and he started punching me again, in the stomach and in the eye. He picked the gasoline bottle again, and he started chucking it would the different room of the house. He walked over to the draw, I seen him bringing out the match stick box and he lit two of them. He chucked them on the floor and it started to light up, he came back over to me and hit me again in the eye and he left the house" _**

**_" Thank you for you time Mr Hay and Mr Brady, we would like it if we could put you in to a safe house. Just until we can catch Mr Jackson"_**

**_" Yes we can go there, when will me and Brendan go there"_**

**_" We can go now if you would like, we can go and get your clothes for you and some stuff for the house"_**

**_" Just one problem, my clothes got burnt in the house fire"_**

**_" It's okay Steven, you can borrow some of mine"_**

**_" Thanks Bren, are you sure"_**

**_" Yes Steven, I'm sure. I just want to get you go safety"_**

**_" Thank you Bren"_**

**_" It's okay"_**

_**Xx**_

_After the police had stopped talking to Brendan and Ste, they had left the room so that Ste and Brendan could get changed in to the clothes they came to the hospital in last night. Once they had got changed, they walked out of the room and walked up to the main desk to sign their release forms. _

_Once they had signed their forms, they followed police to their car and they got inside and left the hospital car park. Brendan had asked them, if he could go back to his house so he could get some clothes and to tell his sister where he was going and how long he was staying away for._

_When they police car pulled up at Brendan's house, he got out and walked up to his house. He went inside and seen Cheryl in the kitchen, he walked over to her and he gave her a hug. He told her what was going on and that he had to stay with a friend for a while until everything had calmed down, she asked him if he was in trouble and he said no. He said that someone was after his friend, and he had to go and keep him safe._

_Cheryl was fine with this, she told Brendan to be safe and not to do anything stupid. He said that he wouldn't and he told her that he would be okay, he walked in to his bedroom and packed two bag filled with clothes and two phone charges, one for his phone and one for Ste's phone. When he came out of his room, he walked up to Cheryl and he kissed her on her forehead. He told her, that he would ring when he was coming back home or if he was staying their for a bit longer._

_Brendan had left the house and he walked back to the police car, when he got inside of the care. He looked at Ste and he smiled at him, Ste did the same back to him. Brendan took hold of Ste's hand and he squeezed it, Ste leaned forwards and he gave Brendan a pecked on the lips._

_D.I Kerr started the car back up, he drove on the road for about thirty minuets before turning off and driving down a path. He slowed down his driving, when they pulled up at this nice house. Brendan and Ste could not believe, how fancy this house was. D.I Miller and D.I Kerr got out of the car, and they walked to the back of the car and opened the doors for Brendan and Ste. Brendan picked up his bags and got out of the car, he walked over to where Ste was. He grabbed hold of Ste's and they walked to the house and inside, when Ste had got given the key off D.I Kerr. D.I Kerr got back in the car, while D.I Miller went into the house with Brendan and Ste._

_While in the house Brendan had put down the bags and turned around to listen to D.I Miller, he told them that he had to get back to the station and start looking for Thomas. He told them to call him, if Thomas had found out where they lived, and they would come and get him. He shook both of their hands, and he left them to get used to their new house of a while._

_Brendan let go of Ste's hand, he picked up the bags and walked up the stairs to find the room that he and Ste would be staying in. Ste followed Brendan, Ste opened the first door and they walked inside. They had seen that it was a big room, it had a king size bed and big windows to look out of for the nice view. Brendan had put the bags down near the bed, and he walked over to the window to look out of it. Ste walked over to Brendan, he put his arms around Brendan and he kissed he side of his neck. Brendan turned around in Ste's hold, he put his hands on Ste's skinny hips, while Ste had put his arms around Brendan's neck. Ste rested his forehead against Brendan's, and Brendan did the same to Ste's forehead. Brendan pulled away from Ste, and started to kissed him passionately on the lips._

_They both moaned into the kiss, Brendan stopped the kiss and he pulled away again. He moved away from Ste and he went to his side of the bed, he took off his shoes and his trousers as well but he kept his boxers on. Ste did the same as Brendan, he took of his shoes and is trousers and got into the bed beside Brendan. They both turned and faced each other, giving each other loving smiles and they talked for a little while._

**_" You okay, being here Steven"_**

**_" Yeah I am okay, are you okay being here"_**

**_" Yes I am. When I have a loving man, who wants to bed in a relationship is here with me then yes I am happy being here"_**

**_" I tried to call you, after you had left the hospital"_**

**_" Yeah Cheryl told me, what did you want to tell me"_**

**_" Oh, it was just to say that I like you. And I mean I really like you Bren"_**

**_" Wanna get some sleep, so we are refreshed for later"_**

**_" Yeah but where are we going"_**

**_" No where, I will be cooking us a meal tonight and I want you to be the judge od my skills"_**

**_" Oh yeah, what are you making"_**

**_" Irish stew"_**

**_" Never had it before" _**

**_" Once you have tasted it, you will want more of it"_**

**_" Shut up Bren, ha ha. Love you"_**

**_" Love you too Steven"_**

_Ste squeezed Brendan's and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Brendan wrapped his arm around Ste and the both of them nodded off to sleep._

**_Xx_**

_Thursday night: _

_Ste woke up, and he felt around the bed and he found it empty. He got up and he put his trousers back on and went to see where Brendan was. He walked down the stairs and smelled something nice that was cooking, when he walked in to the kitchen. He seen Brendan was at the cooker, __stirring something in a big pan. _

_He walked over to Brendan, and stood beside him, when Brendan seen Ste beside him. He pulled him in to a loving passionate kiss, Ste smiled into the kiss and so did Brendan. He stopped the kissing, and he got back to finishing off the stew._

**_" Bren, this smells lovely"_**

**_" Thank you Steven"_**

**_" How long, have you been up for" _**

**_" I woke up at 6:30pm, and I tried to get back to sleep but I couldn't. So I came down here, and looked in the cupboards and fridge and found the stuff I needed to make the Irish stew with."_**

**_" Aww, you could have hugged me, and got to sleep that way. I didn't like it, when you weren't in the room with me. I thought Thomas had got you or me"_**

**_" I'm sorry Steven, I should never of scared you like that. Don't worry about Thomas, he won't get you while you are with me. Cause if he did, I would kill him if he hurt you again"_**

**_" Bren, I can't let you take the blame. I can't face my life, without you now. I think I am falling for you"_**

**_" If I had to take the blame for you Steven, I would do it. I can't live my life without you as well, I think I fell in love with you two years ago. When you where with Thomas, and when we started hanging around with each other, before he got violent with you"_**

**_" So if you have been in love with me for two years, while I was with Thomas. Did you ever have a boyfriend"_**

**_" No I haven't, I wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Well that had changed, when I laid my eyes on you"_**

**_" Bren, that is so nice to hear. I'm sorry you haven't had a boyfriend yet, but now I would say, you now have that man don't you"_**

**_" It's okay Steven, it was ever meant to happen yet. Yes you are right, I do have that man now. And I'm going to show him, how much I love him and how much he needs to be spoilt on now"_**

**_" Bren you don't have to spend your money on me, and you don't have to spoil me. Spend the money on yourself"_**

**_" I want to do it Steven, you should have been treated from the start of your relationship with Thomas. But now that you are with me, I am going to do it. And I am going to spend it on the stuff that you need. I love you Steven"_**

**_" Thank you Brendan, do you think we should introduce ourselves to our families soon. I love you too Bren"_**

**_" Yeah I think that can happen, when things die down of course. Come on the stew is ready"_**

**_" This looks scrummy"_**

**_" Enjoy"_**

**_Xx_**

_When they had finished eating their stew, Ste went to was the dishes and the pan that had the stew in but he let is soke in boiling hot water. Brendan went to the living room and turned the TV on, he put the channel on ITV2 and his favourite TV show Celebrity Juice was starting. Ste came through to the living room, with two hot cups of coffee and he put tem on the table and sat down beside Brendan, Brendan put his arm around Ste, and he rested his head against Brendan's arm._

_They both giggled when the show got funny at the end, they had both drank their coffee's and now they where eating a bar of chocolate, that Brendan had managed to take when Cheryl wasn't looking. When the show had finished, Brendan put the channel on SkySports 1, and football first was starting. Ste never knew that Brendan was a fan of football and that his favourite team was Manchester United, well he found this out while Brendan was cheering when they scored and booed when one of their players had got sent off for a bad tackle to the other teams player._

_While eating the chocolate, Brendan told Ste about his childhood. How he was bullied by everyone for being gay, and how he was nearly raped by a strange off the streets, while he was walking home from school. Brendan's dad Seamus was walking the street to meet Brendan, and that was when he seen is son about to get raped by a man. Seamus was disgusted with the man, he pulled the man off Brendan and he beat him up for touching his son, Brendan was only fourteen when this had happened to him. Seamus sat on the path with Brendan, and pulled him into a hug telling him everything was going to be okay and if anything liked that happened again, then to call him or to phone the police. When Ste had found this out about Brendan, he had tears down his face and Brendan pulled him into a hug and told him no one raped him or even attempted to do it. Ste also found out that Brendan is 2 years older than him, Ste is 24 and Brendan is 26._

_Ste also told Brendan about his childhood, he was also bullied through school. He was bullied on his last day of school, he would often get pushed over by the other students and his stuff taken off him. This one person at Ste's school called David, nicked Ste's phone. He would look through is phone and find pictures of half-naked men on his phone, he also took the mic out of Ste when he found a photo of Ste and a friend posing for a kiss as a bet while he was half drunk. Ste told Brendan that he thought that he would never settle down and find a boyfriend, well that was until he started a relationship with Thomas. __So now they knew everything about each other, Brendan got settled in the sofa and he opened his arms and gave Ste a hug._

**_Xx_**

_At 11:30pm, Brendan woke up to the front door getting smashed in to. Thomas had found out where they where living, Brendan lifted Ste up and ran up the stairs with him. He got them to their bedroom and locked the door, Brendan got out his phone and called D.I Miller, he answered his call right away and told him that they where coming as they got a tip-off someone that, Thomas was looking for them. D.I Miller told Brendan that they where round the corner and they where nearly there._

_Thomas ran up the stairs and went for the bedroom that Brendan and Ste had fell asleep in, Thomas was kicking the door in, once he done that. He went to Ste, he kicked Ste in the leg and fell to the floor. He kicked Ste in the face and in the stomach three times, Brendan went over to Thomas and pulled him away from Ste. Brendan had Thomas against the wall and started to beat the crap out of him, Thomas pushed Brendan away and started to attack him. Ste was in tears, he could hardly see out of his left eye, Ste stood up and shouted at Thomas to leave Brendan alone and to come after him instead._

**_" Aww look at this Brady, your boy want me to leave you alone and to go after him. Well fat chance of that happening, you took him away from me and now I am going to kill you for it"_**

**_" Thomas, please get away from Brendan, he has nothing to do with me and you. Please just get off him"_**

**_" No way Ste, I thought you loved me. But that was a load of bullshit wasn't it"_**

**_" Your right it was a load of bullshit, I am in love with Brendan Brady and there is nothing you can do to stop me from loving him. He cares about me and is willing to spend the rest of his life with me, like you should have done. But no, all you wanted to do was control me and I have had enough of it"_**

**_" If I can't have you, then Brady can't have you. Say goodbye to him Brady"_**

**_" I love you Steven"_**

**_" I love you too Brendan"_**

_Before Thomas could get anything done, the police came running up the stairs and into the bedroom that all the of three men where in. The police got hold of Thomas and the handcuffed him and told him that he was getting locked up and was going to face jail for what he has done to Brendan and Ste._

**_" Thomas Jackson, I am arresting you on the suspicion of attempted murder of your ex-boyfriend and Mr Brady. You are also arrested for domestic violence towards your ex-boyfriend and, you are also arrested for criminal damages to Mr Brady's house and attempting to kill Mr Brady. Any thing you say will be used in court against you"_**

**_" If you have hurt my baby sister, I will murder you now"_**

**_" Mr Brady your sister is fine, she was out partying with the McQueen family and Miss Nolan"_**

**_" Excuse me D.I Miller, does this mean we are free from Thomas and he will not get us any more." _**

**_" Mr Hay, your ex-boyfriend is going away for a long time"_**

**_" Thank you, so much for helping us" _**

**_" It is fine, we will leave you and Mr Brady for some alone time"_**

_the police dragged Thomas down the stairs and into the back of the police van, Ste was finally happy that Thomas had got caught. He went over to Brendan and kissed him passionately on the lips, Brendan pushed Ste onto the bed, he got on top of him. He stripped Ste of his clothes and he did the same to himself, and Brendan made love to Ste right there for the first time together, without anyone disturbing them._

**_Xx_**

_This might have one more chapter or another two more, I can see what I can get done. _

_Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_I would like to thank, ForeverUlove, Sey77, Stormzzz and runningshoes39 for their woulderful reviews, _

_This is not the last chapter, as I will be writing two more for this fic._

_So sorry guys, when writing this. I had missed a bit out, then was when I wasn't looking at what I was doing. so I am going to make it better now, I hope you can forgive me for making a small mistake._

_Sorry for the spelling mistakes that are in this fic, spell check might not have picked it up_

**_Xx_**

_One Year Later:_

_A year had passed, from that eventful day of June 30th 2014. Ste's ex-partner had been put in to jail for 12 years and a restraining order put against him, if he went anywhere near Brendan or Ste he would be put back in to jail again. Ste did love Thomas, but it's not the love, like he loves Brendan. His and Brendan's relationship had remained perfect, they never argued once or fell out and now they where living together. In Brendan's house, that he shared with his sister Cheryl._

_Ste paid his share of the bills, as he worked in Brendan's night club called 'Brady's' as the chief barman. That job was during the night, while during the day he owned a little Deli that was next to the club. He called the Deli 'Brady-Hay's bakery'. Brendan had helped Ste to get the place, he loaned Ste the money and Ste tries to give him the money back, but he won't let him._

_Brendan took Ste away for two weeks, after everything had died down. He treated Ste to a wonderful holiday to Spain, they stayed in a five-star hotel and Brendan paid for everything. On the 9th January 2015, Brendan paid for Ste to get a tattoo. Ste got Brendan's name and the date they got together, on his arm. Brendan got the same, but the other way around._

**_Xx_**

_it was a warm summers day in July, and Brendan was at the club early sorting put the shift pattern for the staff, while he and Ste are going on holiday, meeting his mam and dad. Ste was at the deli, sorting out his staff's shift pattern as well. He got Tony, Jason, Holly, Sinead and Freddie to look after deli while he was away with Brendan. Tony could tell that Ste was really happy and excited that he was meeting Brendan's partents, that he managed to cut his finger on the knife. Tony went over to Ste and helped him out, he stuck a plaster on his finger so the bleeding would stop. Ste thanked tony, and they got back to work on making a buffet for a party tomorrow, that Tony and Freddie would deliver it to the venue._

**_" Hey Ste, watch what you are doing"_**

**_" I'm sorry, I'm just excited to go and see Brendan's family"_**

**_"Oh that's nice, are you seeing your family as well"_**

**_" Yeah, we are going later tonight. Were gonna spend tonight and tomorrow morning there, and then in the afternoon. We are going to Dublin"_**

**_" Aww, that's lovely that"_**

**_" Yeah it is, Tony. I was wondering, if you could help me with something"_**

**_" Yeah, what do you want"_**

**_" I want you to help me, find an engagement ring for Brendan"_**

**_" Aww, when are you doing to ask him"_**

**_" I'm going to ask him, when we are in Dublin"_**

**_" Ste, that is so romantic. He will love it"_**

**_" Come on, we might as well close early. And head into town and get the ring"_**

**_" Come on then"_**

_Ste and Tony tided up every single unit in the shop, and washed the last few dishes and put them away in their correct places. They took off their aprons and went out of the shop, Ste locked the door and told Tony to wait for him, while he went to see Brendan._

_Ste walked over to the club, he walked inside and up the stairs. He walked over to the office and walked inside, he noticed that Brendan was asleep on the white sofa that was in the room, Ste went over to him, and kissed him on the cheek. Brendan woke up, and he gave Ste a loving smile._

**_" Bren, you look really tired, go home and get some sleep"_**

**_" I will do, if you come with me"_**

**_" I can't, I need to pop into town for something"_**

**_" I can come, with you. If you want"_**

**_" No it's fine, Tony is coming with me. But don't worry, I will be back soon as soon as I can and we can leave for Manchester. Did you pack the bags last night, while I was sleeping?"_**

**_" Yeah, I got them done. See you soon baby, I'm missing you already, and I love you"_**

**_" Missing you as well, and I love you too Bren"_**

_Ste pecked Brendan on the lips, and walked out of the club. When he got outside, he seen that Tony was waiting for him in the car. When Ste got in, Tony started the car up and he drove them into Chester._

**_Xx_**

_When they had arrived in Chester town centre, Tony had parked up the car, and he and Ste got out. They walked to the jewellery shops first, they went to the first one and walked inside. They walked up the cabinet, that had the mens rings inside them. The shop assistant called Mary, had walked up to them and she asked Ste if he was okay with what he was looking for. Ste had said yes, she told him to call for her when he had finished and she would get the ring out for him._

_Ste looked hin the cabinet, and seen some nice rings that where in there. He found some really nice ones, Ste laid his on this nice ring. It had two diamonds on the side of it, Ste asked Mary if she could get the ring out of him. When she got it out for him, she gave it to him and he asked Tony to come over and give his opinion._

**_" Tony, what do you think of this ring"_**

**_" It's nice, but I like this one here. That has the desctiption on it saying ' I love you forever' on it"_**

**_" Tony, your right. Mary can we have a look at that one please"_**

**_" Of course you can sir"_**

_Mary put the other ring away, and got out the ring that Ste wanted to see. When he took it off her, he looked it and had is smile on his face. He gave the ring back to Mary and said that he would have that one._

_"** I will have that one, please Mary"**_

**_" No problem sir, if you can give me the ring back. I will go to the back of the shop, and get it for you"_**

_When he gave her the ring back, and while he waited for the one at the back of the shop, he got his phone out and called Brendan. He asked him how he was and if he managed to get some sleep, Brendan had said yes and that he was just waiting for Ste to come back home. Ste said that they should be home soon as they are stuck in traffic, when he had seen the woman coming back into the room he told Brendan that he had to go and start driving._

_Ste went over to the till, Mary showed him the ring and it was in a white box. Ste paid for the ring , Mary said congratulations to him and to the person he was proposing to and wished him the luck he needed. Ste said thank you, and him and Tony left the building._

_Ste got his phone out of his pocket again, and checked the time. He seen it said 3:30pm, both Tony and Ste got back into the car. And he drove them back to Hollyoaks quickly, with the road being empty._

**_Xx_**

_When they back to Hollyoaks, Tony dropped Ste off at Brendan's house. He wished Ste good luck,and to phone him if Brendan had said yes to his question. Once he got out of the car, he walked into the Brady household, and seen Brendan was smiling at him. Ste asked him, if he was ready and Brendan said yes. They both said goodbye to Cheryl, she told Brendan to behave while he was at Ste's family house. Brendan said that he would, he also said that he would call her when they have landed in Dublin tomorrow afternoon._

_Ste and Brendan left the house, they got in the car and Brendan started it up. Brendan got on to the road and headed to Manchester, he started to ask Ste questions, on why he had to go into town. Ste said that he needed to get a bank statement out, and Tony wanted to get something nice for Diane._

_Brendan pulled up at a gas station, as he needed to get some petrol and was wanting a drink as well. He told Ste that he would pay for it while Ste looked after the car, as Brendan doesn't like leaving it on its own when there are drunken people are around and can break into them. Ste said okay, when Brendan had finished. He went to the station and paid for it. Ste got the white box out of his pocket, he opened it and looked at the ring. Ste has seen that Brendan was on his way back to the car, he closed the box and managed to put it back in his pocket before Brendan had got into the car. When Brendan had got back in, he gave Ste a bottle of pop and started the car back up and drove on to Manchester._

**_Xx_**

_When they arrived into Manchester, Ste woke up and told Brendan, were about's he needed to go. Once they had arrived at Ste's street, Brendan pulled up at the house. He knocked off the car, Ste got hold of Brendan's hand and he told him that it was going to be okay. They both leaned forwards, and kissed passionately. When Ste stopped the kiss, he got out of the car and went to the boot and got the bags out. Brendan also got out of the car, and he helped Ste with the bags. He locked the car, and put the car keys back into his pocket and took hold of Ste's hand again. They walked up to the house, Ste let go of Brendan's hand so he could knock on the door. _

_When the door had opened, Pauline had seen Ste and pulled him into a hug. She told Ste and Brendan to come into the house, and to put their bags down. Pauline gave Ste another hug, and she shouted for Danny to come down to see Ste and his boyfriend._

**_" Oh my god Ste, it's so good to see you again"_**

**_" Yeah, it's good to see you as well dad"_**

**_" Sorry, we didn't notice about Thomas abusing you"_**

**_" You weren't to know about it happening, but now he is out of my life and I have myself a new man"_**

**_" Oh yeah, is this him"_**

**_" Yeah. Mam, Dad, this is Brendan Brady my boyfriend and Brendan this is my mam 'Pauline' and this is my dad 'Danny'"_**

**_" It's finally, nice to meet the both of you"_**

**_" Aww it is nice to meet you as well Brendan"_**

**_" So is it just, you and Daniel living here"_**

**_" No, my two daughters from a previous relationship live with use, Ste you haven't seen them before. Have you"_**

**_" No dad"_**

**_" Leela , Tegan. Come down and meet your brother"_**

_Leela and Tegan came downstairs, it had looked like Leela was trying to get to sleep and Tegan was feeding here baby daughter Rose. Leela took one look ate Ste and she rolled her eyes at him, Tegan however, was thrilled to have another brother, she also wondered if he could help her with Rose._

**_" Leela, Tegan. This is your brother, Ste"_**

**_" Dad do we need another brother, really do we need him"_**

**_" Leela! Don't speak about Ste like that"_**

**_" Ste, do you know anything about babies"_**

**_" I know a bit, from when I used to help my best friend look after her kids"_**

**_" Good, we can talk later about it"_**

**_" Okay"_**

**_" So Ste, who is this good-looking man with you"_**

**_" This, is Brendan and he is my boyfriend"_**

**_" Ooh, we have a gay brother, cool"_**

**_" Dad, are you sure he belongs with us"_**

**_" Leela! I won't tell you again, Ste is mine and Pauline's son. If you have a problem with that, the you can leave"_**

**_" Alright, I will try to get used to him"_**

**_" Thank you"_**

**_" Right, who is hungry"_**

**_" Mam we all are, are you cooking or can we order something"_**

**_" Go on then, just this once. Brendan, Ste are you stating for tea"_**

**_" If you don;t mind, Oh and we have only staying here until tomorrow afternoon"_**

**_" Oh yeah, you two going off anywhere nice"_**

**_" Yes, we are going to Dublin, to see Brendan's family"_**

**_" Aww, that's nice"_**

**_" Mam, do you still have my passport and is it still in date"_**

**_" Yeah I have it, and yes it is still in date. I will go and get it from my bedroom now"_**

_When Pauline had left, Leela went into the kitchen and picked up some menus. Ste and Brendan, sat in the living room with Tegan, she let Ste have a hold of baby Rose. Danny left the house, and went to the shop to get some drink._

**_Xx_**

_After they had something to eat, Ste helped Tegan to put Rose to sleep. Leela had left the house for her shift, at the fire station. Danny and Pauline where sitting on the sofa, watching some TV. And Brendan was in Ste's old bedroom, he told everyone that he was going to bed as he was feeling tired. Ste said that he would follow him, once he had helped Tegan to put Rose to bed. _

_Once baby Rose was asleep, Ste said good-night to Tegan. He went downstairs, and said good-night to Danny and Pauline. Ste walked back upstairs and walked into his bedroom, he had seen that Brendan was lying on his side facing away from Ste. Ste walked to the bed and gt unchanged, but he kept on his boxers. When he got in and under the covers, he turned on to his side and faced Brendan. He looked at Brendan and he had a smile on his face when he looked back at Ste, and he pulled Ste in for a passionate kiss._

_When they had stopped, Ste asked Brendan what the matter was. He said that he did not feel well and he had a sore head. He told Ste that he would be fine in the morning and that he just needs to sleep it off. Brendan wrapped his arm around Ste, Ste fell to sleep right away. And Brendan followed not long after Ste, but he did kiss Ste on the forehead._

**_Xx_**

_Sorry that this chapter is short, I am met to be in bed. But I couldn't get to sleep._

_I hope people have enjoyed reading this fic, and I hope you are still interested in it_

_This will have two more chapters now, and I won't be able to update until Tuesday as I am busy tomorrow._

_Please review and tell me what you think of it or should there be a bit more drama or them going on to their happy ending._


	5. Chapter 5

_I would like to thank Stormzzz, NickyM1, Sey77, runningshoes39 and ForeverUlove. For their wonderful reviews, just one bit of drama in this, but this drama will lead to the proposal. I hope you are still enjoying this fic._

_Only one more chapter to go after this one, I will try to make the next chapter longer if I can._

_Sorry for updating late, I was busying during the week but now that it is Saturday I can update. _

_Just one more thing, we never did know what Brendan's mam was called. We didn't even know if she was alive or if she was dead, so I have made her up and put her into this chapter and the last chapter. I hope you sill enjoy this fic._

_This chapter is a bit longer than the other ones I have done, but the next one will defiantly be longer. As it will be three months later so that means an October Halloween wedding if you would like to see that happen on that date._

_Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in this, spell check might not have picked it up._

_Anyway I will let you read the story now._

_**Xx**_

_Friday 11th July 2015:_

_Ste woke up, and he found Brendan looking down at him and smiling. Ste sat up, and pulled Brendan into a hug. Brendan kissed Ste on the side of his neck, Ste got hold of Brendan's face and pulled him into a kiss. When they had stopped kissing, Brendan wrapped his arms around Ste and snuggled into his neck._

_**" Hey Bren, are you okay"**_

_**" Yeah I am, I was just tired. I was nice meeting your family, they seem too like that they have a gay son and a gay half-brother. My dad might not like the fact that I am gay, yeah I was nearly raped when I was fourteen, but that won't matter to him. He might just take one look at us and tell us where to go"**_

_**" Bren you will never know, all we can do is try. And if he turns us away, then it's okay we tried"**_

_**" That's why I was a bit moody, last night for" **_

_**" I should have known, something might have been wrong. It's okay though, I still love you" **_

_**" Awh thank you Steven, I love you too"**_

_**" I'm hungry, you wanna go and get some breakfast" **_

_**" Yeah come on" **_

_They got out of bed, they put on some clean clothes and left the room. They walked down the stairs, and walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Tegan looked up at them, and she went to give them a hug. Pauline smiled at them, and so did Leela which surprised Brendan and Ste. Pauline told them to sit down, and she gave them their breakfast's._

_**Xx**_

_Once they had something to eat, and got their suite cases and passports sorted out. It was time for them to leave the 'Hay house hold', and go to the airport. They all said goodbye to each other, Tegan let Ste have one more hold of Rose, and she even let Brendan have a hold. Pauline and Danny also said goodbye to them, she told Ste to call her once he had landed in Dublin. Ste said yes, he got hold of his suit case and Brendan's hand, and they walked out of the house. And got into the car after putting the bags in the boot, they waved at the family and Brendan drove to the airport._

_Brendan had started to car up, and he started to drive to the airport. When they pulled up at the airport, Ste and Brendan got out of the car. Ste had went to the boot and he got out the suit cases, when he shut the boot. Brendan had locked the car, he went to get his case off Ste and had held of his free hand and they walked in to the airport._

_As they where walking into the airport, Brendan had got out his passport and he got out the tickets. Ste also got out his passport and he gave it to Brendan, so he could give it to the woman to look at. When she had seen them, she gave them their passports back and checked their tickets, she told them to give them their bags and they would be on the plane when they get on their, once they had done that, they started to walk to the departure lounge._

_While walking there, Brendan and Ste walked in to a shop to get something's for the flight. Ste picked up, two magazines, two bottles to calm his nerves down and he also picked up two packets of crisps. Brendan picked up a car magazine, two chocolate bars, two bottles of water, and two packets of crisps. They went to the till, the woman had put the stuff in a bag for them and she told them the price. Ste had paid, Brendan said that he would pay for it, but Ste beat him to it._

_They walked out the shop hand in hand, they heard the tannoy system go off calling for their walked to the gate, and Brendan had got the tickets back out and showed them to the woman, Ste had opened the bag and showed them what was inside of it. The woman let them through the gate, and they got on to the plane. They sat down in their seats, Ste got out a magazine and a bottle of water to calm himself down. Ste's nerves got the better of him, and he started to shake his leg up and down. When Brendan had seen this, he got his hand and placed it on Ste's leg to stop him._

_**" Steven, are you okay"**_

**_" I'm just really nervous, I have never been on a plane before"_**

**_" Steven, you never said. You should have told me and we could have got a ferry over"_**

**_" I'm sorry Bren, your right. I was stupid for not telling you" _**

**_" Hey it's okay, you don't have to be sorry I should have asked you first. Steven don't call yourself stupid, cause you're not. Your smart, you run own business. And I would have found out anyway, I love you Steven Hay " _**

**_" Aww Bren, thank you for not judging me. And I love you too, Brendan Brady"_**

_Brendan leaned towards Ste, and placed a passionate kiss on to his lips. A flight attendant came over to them, she asked them if they wanted anything before they started the flight. Brendan had smiled at her, and said that they didn't want anything at the moment. When she walked away, Brendan got hold of Ste's hand , they both let out big 'yawns' and they fell to sleep._

**_Xx_**

_They woke up three hours later, they got woken up by the flight attendant they had talked to earlier. She told them, that they had landed in Dublin. She also told them that their bags, where in the airport waiting for them. When Brendan and Ste got off the plane, they walked into the airport and picked up their bags. When they got outside, a taxi pulled up to them and Ste put the bags in the boot and then he got into the taxi with Brendan. While inside the taxi, Brendan told the driver where they wanted to go and she drove them there. _

_When they pulled up at Seamus's house, Ste got out of the taxi and got the bags out of the boot. Brendan also got out and they paid the woman, he told the woman to keep the change and she drove of to pick up the next person. Ste gave Brendan his case, he took hold of Brendan's hand again and he squeezed it. They walked up to the front door and Brendan knocked on it, when the door had opened Seamus looked at Brendan and pulled him into a hug._

**_" Brendan son, how are you"_**

**_" I'm good dad, are you good"_**

**_" Yeah I'm good, come inside. It's too warm out here"_**

_Brendan and Ste walked inside, of the cool house. They put down their bags and sat down on the sofa, while Seamus sat down on a chair._

**_" So dad, how is mam"_**

**_" Yeah Julie is fine, she has just gone out to work. So she will be back later, so who is this good-looking man with you Brendan"_**

**_" Dad, this is Steven. And he is my boyfriend"_**

**_" It's lovely to meet you Steven, how long have you and Brendan, being going out for"_**

**_" It's a year"_**

**_" That's nice, are you two staying here for a while"_**

**_" It's just a small visit, we both have business. That we need to get back to tomorrow"_**

**_" Oh yeah, what kind of business's do you both run"_**

**_" I own a club called ' Brady's' and Steven owns a deli/bakery called 'Brady-Hay'"_**

**_" Oh that sounds good son, so have you got anything planned while here"_**

**_" Maybe show Steven whereabouts I grew up and might introduce him to some of my friends"_**

**_" Okay, Chez called before. She said that, she will be getting hear shortly"_**

**_" Good, I need to go out for a minuet. You will be alright here Steven, with my dad"_**

**_" And me Brendan"_**

**_" Chez"_**

_Cheryl had walked through the door, she had a smile on her face when she seen Brendan and Ste. She put down her bags, and she wet over to give them both a hug and a kiss on their cheeks._

**_" Right Bren, you go out and sort out that thing you told me about. While me and daddy, talk to Ste"_**

**_" Okay thanks Chez, See you soon Steven"_**

**_" Bye Bren"_**

_When Brendan stood up, he leaned down and he gave Ste a peck on the lips. And he walked out of the house, so he could sort out the surprise for Ste._

**" **_**So Ste, how are you and my brother"**_

_**" Yeah, we are good. In fact, I'm going to ask him something later"**_

_**" Oh yeah, and what might that be Steven"**_

_**" Dad, let Ste tell us in his own time"**_

_**" Well Seamus, I was wondering if you would be okay with this"**_

_Ste got the small white box out of his coat pocket, he opened it and he let Cheryl and Seamus have a look at it. When Seamus had finished looking at it, he gave it back to Ste and had a big smile on his face and he nodded his head._

**_" Ste, are you asking Brendan to marry you"_**

**_" Yes Cheryl, I am. Well that's if it is okay with Seamus"_**

**_" Steven, it is fine, I am glad that their will be another man in the house and in this family"_**

**_" Thank you Seamus, Brendan was nervous last night and this morning"_**

**_" Oh yeah, why was that"_**

**_" He didn't think, that you would like the fact of him being gay. And in a relationship with me"_**

**_" I will still love my son, if he was gay or not"_**

**_" Awh, this will be good news to tell him"_**

**_" Hey Ste, do you fancy going into Dublin town centre. To have a look at the shops"_**

**_" Yeah, if that's alright"_**

**_" Yeah, come _****_on then"_**

_Cheryl and Ste left the house, they walked to the bus stop, and they waited for the bus. When is got there, Cheryl had paid for them, they sat down while the bus drove to town._

**_Xx_**

_When the bus stopped at the bus station, Cheryl and Ste got off it. They walked into the town centre, and looked in a few shops, Cheryl bought herself some clothes and Ste did the same. Cheryl said she was hungry, and she wrapped her arm around Ste's. _

_They went to Grogan's pub, Cheryl said to Ste, that she would order them some food and phone Brendan to see where he was. As Cheryl walked inside of the pub, she got out her phone and she called Brendan. When he answered his phone, and she asked him where he was, he said that he was sorting out the surprise and that he had Macca with him helping him out. Cheryl asked Brendan why he had Macca with him for, and Brendan said that they bumped into each other and he told him of the surprise that he was doing for his boyfriend and asked him to help out. He told her, that he would ring them and get them to meet up on the Ha'Penny bridge._

_Cheryl hung up the phone, and ordered the food and the drinks, she knew what Brendan was doing for Ste and she loved the idea of it. She didn't know why Macca was with Brendan for, she hated Macca. He used to cause crap for the 'Brady family', when he teased Brendan about being gay, and Cheryl flipped out at him saying that he should never contact the family again. She knew Brendan wouldn't listen to her, and she was annoyed at that. After she had stopped thinking, she picked up the drinks and went outside to give one to Ste._

**_" Chez, what is this drink"_**

**_" Ste it's Guinness, have you not had it before"_**

**_" No, I haven't"_**

**_" Oh well, I ordered us some sandwiches" _**

**_" Thanks Chez, what do you think Brendan is doing"_**

**_" All I know, he is planning something. But call him if you want"_**

**_" Yeah I will do"_**

_Ste got his phone out, he scrolled down the contact list. He got to Brendan's name, and pressed the button to call him._

**_*Ste and Brendan's phone call* _**

**_' Hey baby, what you doing'_**

**_' Just sorting something out'_**

**_' Awh, I miss you' _**

**_' Yeah, missing you too' _**

**_' Brendan babe, what doing. Come back to bed' _**

**_' Brendan fucking Brady, who the fuck are you with. If you do not tell me, our relationship will be over. And what I bought for you, will be going back' _**

**_' Steven it's nothing, meet me at the Ha'Penny bridge shortly. I have something to show you'_**

**_' Whatever Brendan' _**

**_*End of phone call*_**

_Ste put his phone back in his pocket, and wiped away the tears that we're starting form. Cheryl took hold of his hand, and told him to calm down. He told Cheryl that he was talking to Brendan, and someone down the phone asked Brendan to go back to bed with him. Cheryl knew it was Macca that had said that, she knew it was a bad idea getting Macca involved, with what Brendan was doing for Ste. Ste told her that Brendan wanted him to go to the Ha'Penny bridge, so that he could show him something._

**_Xx_**

_Once they had finished eating the food, Ste got his bags ready and so did Cheryl. He and Cheryl left the pub, and walked to the bridge. It did not take them long to get there, as they walked on to the bridge Ste had seen Brendan smiling at him. Seamus was there and so was his wife Julie, there was also another man there. He was standing with Brendan and the he other man had his hand on Brendan's waist._

_Ste seen red, he walked past Brendan and towards the man. When the man talked to Brendan, Ste heard the same voice that was talking to Brendan when he was on the phone to Ste. He dropped the bags he was carrying and he smacked Macca in the face, he had a bit of blood that fell out of his nose._

**_" That's for telling my boyfriend, to go to bed with you"_**

**_" Steven, what the fuck. Macca, are you okay"_**

**_" What, your asking him if he is okay. I thought you fucking loved me, but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Brendan, have a good life with Macca. Oh here is something for you and Macca, Tony helped me to pick this out for you. That is what, I was doing yesterday in town"_**

_Ste got the ring box out of his pocket, he placed it in Brendan's hand. He picked up the bags again, and he started to walk off the bridge. Tears where falling from Ste's face, he thought he would have been in a nice relationship with Brendan. But now he just wanted to go and get Thomas out of prison, so that he would be his punching bag again. He hard someone shouting for him, and they where running towards him. He turned around, and seen it was Brendan._

**_"Brendan, what are you doing here. Why don't you go and see if your, boyfriend hasn't broken his nose"_**

**_" That is what I am doing, I am coming to see if you are okay. And that you havent broken your hand, when you punched Macca"_**

**_" Yeah, well I don't care now and you've broken my heart. I'm going back to Manchester now, I was going to ask you to marry me. But it proves that you have had another man on the go, while you where with me"_**

**_" Yes"_**

**_" What, you did have the both of us on the go. Well you know what, fuck you Brendan and leave me alone"_**

**_" Steven, I wasn't saying yes about having you and Macca on the go. I was, saying yes to marring you"_**

**_" Awh fuck, I feel like a proper idiot now."_**

**_" Steven you're not an idiot okay, don't ever call yourself that or let anyones else call you it"_**

**_" Aww okay Bren, I am sorry though. Does the ring fit you okay, or do we need to get another one"_**

**_" Steven, it fits perfectly. Now come back to the bridge with me, I wanna show you something"_**

_Ste said okay, he took hold of Brendan's hand and walked back on to the bridge with him. When they got on there, Ste seen Macca, he gave is bags to Cheryl and walked up to him. Ste said sorry to him, Macca said that it was okay as he would have done the same. Macca and Ste shook hands, Brendan walked up to Ste and he wrapped his arms around Ste skinny waist._

**_" Bren, what are they called. Them things on the rail"_**

**_" There called love locks. if you love somebody, you write both your names on a padlock, and you throw the key into the river"_**

**_" That is so romantic, I would love to do one of them"_**

**_" Why do you think you are here for, this is what I was planning. Well that was until Macca fucking said that, I would never cheat on you Steven. I want to be with you for ever"_**

**_"Aww Bren, that is romantic, can we get this lock sorted out"_**

**_" Come on then"_**

_Brendan dropped his arms from around Ste's waist, and they walked up to the railings. Brendan put his hand in his pocket, and he got out the padlock. He showed it to Ste and it had their names on it, Ste had a big smile on his face and pecked Brendan on the cheek quickly. Brendan put the lock around the railing, and he let Ste click it into place. He gave Ste the key, Ste kissed the key and he got Brendan to do the same. Ste chucked the key into the river, and turned around to face Brendan. He got hold of Brendan's face, and pulled him into a loving passionate kiss. When they stopped kissing, they had seen Cheryl and Julie with tears rolling down their eyes and Seamus had a smile in his face, they started cheering at them and walked up to them, Macca said good luck to them. He shook both if their hands, and he left the bridge waving back at them._

**_" Brendan son, I am happy for you"_**

**_" Thanks dad"_**

**_" Brendan son, I am so happy for you and Ste"_**

**_" Thank you mam, I'm glad that you are happy for me and Steven"_**

**_" Yeah thanks, Mrs Brady"_**

**_" Aw Ste, just call me Julie"_**

**_" Om god guys, you two are so romantic. I can't belive that you are getting married"_**

**_" Aw thanks Chez, would you like to be a bride's maid"_**

**_" Yes, well that's if it is alright with Ste"_**

**_" Yeah it's fine with me, plus my sisters Tegan and Leela will want to be brides maids as well"_**

**_" Me and Steven, will talk about it more later. But can we celebrate, I don't fancy going out but if you lot want to, I will come"_**

**_" No I don't fancy it as well, but when we walk home, we can pop in to a take away and get something from their. And I will be paying for it."_**

**_" Dad, you don't have to"_**

**_" Brendan, I want to do it"_**

**_" Okay dad"_**

_They all walked off the Ha'Penny bridge, Brendan had held of Ste's hand and he squeezed it every so often. Ste smiled at him, he placed a kiss onto Brendan's lips. Seamus and Julie where walking in front of them, and Julie was saying to Seamus that it was going to be nice that their was going to be another man in to house. Cheryl was walking beside Brendan and Ste, and she was saying that it was going to be nice that she will have a brother-in law, she was always happy for them._

_They walked up to a Chinese take away, Brendan and Seamus walked inside. The shops wasn't that busy, but they would have to wait two minutes before anything way ready. Cheryl gave Ste his bags back, Julie had walked inside and she told Brendan to go and see Ste. When he got outside, he walked up to Ste. He took the bags back out of Ste's hand and he gave them to Cheryl. Brendan pushed Ste against the wall, and he started kissing him passionately._

_Brendan wrapped his arms around Ste's skinny waist, Ste got his hand and he placed them on Brendan's bum. They knew Cheryl would be looking at them, so Ste squeezed Brendan's bum cheeks and pulled him into his chest. Brendan moaned into the kiss, they heard Cheryl screaming at them and they stopped what they where doing._

_They turned around to see Cheryl laughing at them, she said that they must be very horny if they where doing that. Both of them looked away from her, she shook her head and carried on laughing at them. She was about to give Ste his bags back, but Brendan picked him up and held him bridal style. Seamus and Julie came out of the take away, and they started to walk home apart from Ste who had fallen to sleep in Brendan's arms._

_When they had arrived back home, Seamus let them in and Ste woke up. Brendan placed him softly on to the sofa, Brendan went in to the kitchen and he helped Seamus with the plates and the knives and forks. When they walked back into the living room, Julie was sitting on the other sofa waiting for Seamus, Cheryl was sitting on the floor and Ste had sat up and he was waiting for Brendan to sit with him._

_When Brendan sat with Ste, they started to dish out the food. Cheryl got up and walked into the kitchen, she went into the fridge and got out a bottle of wine and picked up five wine glasses. She walked back into the living room, and at back down on the floor. She poured out some wine into the glasses, and she gave them to everyone. Brenda__n and Ste gave everyone their dinner, Brendan settled back into the sofa with Ste and they all ate their dinner._

**_Xx_**

_After they had finished eating, Brendan and Ste where washing the dishes. Julie said that they didn't have to wash them, but Ste said that he wanted to. Cheryl had gone to bed, not long after they had finished eating. Seamus had fallen to sleep on the sofa, so it was Julie, Brendan and Ste that where awake still. When they had finished washing the dishes, they walked back into the living room. When they CSI theme tune had started to play on the tv, Ste ran to the sofa with Brendan and he pulled him to sit down with him and to watch it._

_When the show had finished at 11pm, Julie was asleep on the other sofa with Seamus. So Brendan go up, he knocked off the tv and put a cover over them. He went back to Ste and picked him up and carried him bridal style again and carried him up the stairs. When Brendan got to his bedroom door, he kicked it open and went inside. He placed Ste on to his bed, and started to undress him. Ste woke up, he had a big smile on his face. Brendan pulled away from him, and he went to shut the door. When he did that, he walked back up to he bed and started to undress himself. When he was fully naked, he got into his bed and pulled Ste towards him._

_Brendan wrapped his arms around Ste, and pulled him into a hug. Ste looked up at Brendan, and he placed a kiss to his lips. They both moaned quietly into the kiss, not to wake up Cheryl or Brendan's mam and dad. Brendan placed his arm around Ste's body, and hugged him tightly. Ste did the same to Brendan, Ste placed his mouth to Brendan's ear and whispered into it 'I love you Mr Brady-Hay' and he fell to sleep. Brendan liked the sound of that, while they where all eating their dinners before, Cheryl had asked them who was changing their last names but they didn't say anything back to her. Brendan did a big yawn, he put his mouth to Ste's ear and whispered into it 'I love you too Mr Brady-Hay'. And he fell to sleep as well, he couldn't wait to get married to Ste._

**_Xx_**

_I hope people have enjoyed reading this fic, I wasn't really sure if I wanted to carry on with it. But it looks like I will be finishing it off now._

_The next chapter is the last one, I will try to make that one longer like I have done with this chapter._

_Please review and tell me what you think of it, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter you can tell me and I can put it into the next and last part. _

_The last chapter will either be up during the week or on the weekend._


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the last chapter to this fic, I would love to thank Stormzz, NickyM1, Sey77, runningshoes39, ForeverUlove, shun95145 and RachelLittle201 for their lovely reviews for this fic, and to who ever else has read this fic._

_I am glad that you have all enjoyed reading this, it had been a pleasure writing this fic and I am glad that you have stuck by this fic and what you think of it._

_I do not own Aerosmith's lyrics to - I Don't Want To Miss A thing and Elvis Presley's Lyrics to - I Can't Help Falling in love with you._

_Authors Note: Warning: Just a small warning, this has a bit of a sexual contact. If you do not like it, then let me know and I can take it out._

_Sorry if there are still some spelling mistakes in this, the spell check on this website isn't that good as I though it was._

_I hope you enjoy this last chapter._

**_Xx_**

_Three months later - Friday 30th October 2015:_

_Everything was busy in the 'Brady-Hay' house hold, Brendan and Ste had got everything ready for the wedding tomorrow. They where getting a few last parts for the wedding last night, they had decided on a October wedding. Ste said they should have it on Halloween, Brendan loved the sound of this. They had decided that their guests would wear something Hallowennie, while Brendan and Ste would be wearing the same suits but different. _

_Ste's suit would be ripped, and Brendan's suit would have blood over it and ripped in a few places. __They had managed to get the suits, the best man's suites and the brides maid dressed yesterday. Ste and Brendan where wearing white suite, Tony, Greg, Seamus and Danny are wearing black suits. Cheryl, Tegan, Leela and Amy are wearing the same coloured dress, but they where going to be wearing different styles of the dress._

_Ste couldn't believe he is getting married tomorrow, this is what he should have been like when he was with Thomas and if Thomas had asked him to get married to him. But that was never going to happen, now he has a sexy Irish man that he is getting married to. They almost had everything sorted for the wedding apart from the wedding cake, Tony phoned him up last night and said that he would do them a cake as a wedding present off him, Diane, Sinead and Freddie. _

_They didn't need to hire a club, as they where using 'Brady's'. They have the Church already sorted out, they got this done when they came back from Dublin. The person that was doing the ceremony was Father Des, Brendan asked him if he was able to do it. Des had said yes, he was glad to help them out as he already knew Brendan from when he went to church to pray._

_Cheryl had asked them if they where having stag parties, Brendan and Ste both said no as they wanted to be together for the last time until tomorrow when they would be married. They had planned to have a quite night in, with getting a take away and a few drinks. Brendan was staying at Cheryl's, while Ste was going to Amy's house. Greg was also staying at Amy's, as he wanted to show Ste his best man speech. Brendan wasn't going to have a best man, well that was until Tony had phoned up and said that he could do it._

**_Xx_**

_It was 12pm, and Brendan and Ste where still in bed. They had a late night, getting all the stuff finished for the wedding. They decided that, the 'bakery/deli' would do the food and the club would supply the drinks. They decided that they would get married at 2pm, so that way they could spend all day at the club._

_Ste had is arm over Brendan's chest, with his head on Brendan's shoulder. They where calming down after an intense sex session, Ste was in control of Brendan. When they had finished, they passionately kissed each other on the lips and they both moaned into the kiss. Brendan took off the used condom and dropped it onto the floor, making sure his come never fell out of it._

**_" Bren"_**

**_" Yes Steven"_**

**_" What song, are we dancing to"_**

**_" I hadn't thought of that, it just slipped my mind. What song are you thinking, we should dance to"_**

**_" Well I have two songs in mind, one is Aerosmith - I Don't Want to miss A Thing, and the other one is, Elvis Presley - I Can't Help Falling In Love with You"_**

**_" Right why don't we get changed, and we can have a dance at the both of them. And we can decide on which song we like, and we can use tomorrow"_**

**_" Yeah okay"_**

_They both got out of bed, they got changed and moved some stuff of the floor so they don't trip over it. Brendan went over to the CD player, and he put Aerosmith on first. When the song came on, Brendan and Ste got in to place and started to dance._

**_*Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing lyrics*_**

**_*_****_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**  
**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**  
**_While you're far away and dreaming_**  
**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**  
**_I could stay lost in this moment forever_**  
**_Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

**_Don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream would never do_**  
**_I'd still miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_**  
**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_**  
**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_**  
**_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_**  
**_And I just wanna stay with you_**  
**_In this moment forever, forever and ever*_**

_When the song had finished, Brendan went back over to the CD player and put in a different CD. When he did that, he walked back over to Ste and they got back into place so they could start to dance to the next song for the wedding song choice._

_***Elvis Presley** **- I Can't Help Falling in love with you lyrics***_

_***Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
_**Darling so it goes**_  
_**some things are meant to be**_  
_**take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
_**for I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
_**Darling so it goes**_  
_**some things are meant to be**_  
_**take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
_**for I can't help falling in love with you**_  
_**for I can't help falling in love with you***_

_Once the song had finished, Ste walked over to the CD player and knocked it off. He walked back to Brendan, and put his arms around Brendan's neck. Brendan placed his hands on Ste's waist, he pressed their foreheads together and they looked into each others eyes and smiled at each other._

**_" Aww guys, you two are so romantic"_**

**_" Fucking hell Chez, how long have you been standing there for"_**

**_" When you both did the first dance, you should choose the first song as your first dance"_**

**_" Thank you Chez, I think we might do. It depends, if Brendan wants it to be our first dance"_**

**_" Of course I do Steven, that song is so for us. The words describe us in every way"_**

**_" Okay then, and your right. The words do describe us in every way, I love you Mr Brendan Brady-Hay"_**

**_" I love you too Mr Steven Brady-Hay"_**

**_" Aww, it's lovely that your taking each others last names"_**

**_" You doing anything tonight Chez"_**

**_" Yeah, I'm going for a drink with Nancy at the dog. She is a bit upset that she and Darren, have broken up. But don't worry, I will be back later to see Ste before he leaves"_**

**_" Yeah, bye Chez"_**

**_" Steven, I want you"_**

**_" Right, I'm going. Take as long as you want, don't wear each other out too much"_**

**_" Bye Chez"_**

**_" Tell Nancy, we said hiya"_**

**_" Will do"_**

_Cheryl walked out of the bedroom, Brendan went to close the door. When he did that, he walked back over to Ste and pulled him into a kiss. Brendan started to pulls down, Ste's jogging bottoms and boxers. When Ste had done the same to Brendan, Ste got hold of Brendan's top and pulled it over Brendan's head. Brendan got the bottom of Ste's top, and he pulled it over Ste's head. Brendan picked Ste up, and Ste wrapped his arms around Brendan's neck and he also wrapped his legs around Brendan's waist. Brendan grabbed hold, and he squeezed Ste's bum._

_Brendan walked them to the bed, he laid down so that Ste was straddling him. Ste bent down, and started to kiss Brendan on the lips. He moved across, and started to kiss Brendan on he side of his neck. Once Ste had finished kissing Brendan on the side of his neck, he started to suck on there so that, he was marking Brendan for himself and that no one else can have him. When Ste stopped sucking on Brendan's neck, he leaned over to the bedside table and he opened the draw. He got out a condom and the lube, that Brendan had put in there before. Ste ripped open the condom packet, and placed it on to Brendan's hard cock. He got the lube and squeezed some of it on to his hand, and he rubbed it over Brendan's cock and some on his hole. Brendan pulled Ste on to his cock and they made love, for the second time that day._

**_Xx_**

_When they had finished, Brendan put the second used condom on to the floor with the first one. They both panted while they where cooling down, they had seen the time and it was 2:30pm. Ste got up and got changed, he told Brendan to do the same. Brendan wanted to know where they where going, Ste said that he wanted to go to the 'bakery/deli' to see how Tony was getting on with the cake. They had left the bedroom once changed, and they walked out of the house and walked to the shop._

_When they got to the shop, they walked inside. When Tony had seen them, he went over to them and told them to close their eyes. When they did this, Tony took hold of their wrists and walked them into the kitchen, where he was making their wedding cake. Tony told them to open their eyes and to have a look at the cake, when they had seen it. They had smiles on their faces, and they thanked Tony for making the cake and making the designs he put on the cake._

**_" Hey guys it's okay, I'm glad that I got to make the cake for the both of you"_**

**_" Aww, it's okay Tony, did you have any help making it"_**

**_" Diane, Jason, Hollie, and Freddie helped me, Sinead was in America looking after her dad as he is ill. But she is coming to the shop soon, oh by the way she doesn't know that you and Brendan are getting married. So when she comes into the shop, we can get her to look at the cake"_**

**_" Yeah, she will be so happy for us. Ooh speaking of the devil, she is here"_**

**_" Guys I'm home, Ste are you here"_**

**_" Yeah I'm in the kitchen"_**

_Sinead walked into the kitchen, she has seen Ste, Brendan and Tony. She had seen that they where looking at something, that was in the table. When she walked over to the table, she had seen a wedding cake on the table, when she noticed Ste and Brendan's names on it. She let out a big scream, and she pulled Ste and Brendan in to a hug and she kissed them on their cheeks._

**_" Ste, why didn't you tell me you where getting married"_**

**_" I would have told you right away, but I didn't know that you had gone over to America"_**

**_" Awh well, I'm here now. So when are you two getting married"_**

**_" Tomorrow"_**

**_" What!? Ste You are kidding me, I need to get a dress sorted out. Right Ste come with me please, so we can choose a dress"_**

**_" I'm gonna give this a miss if that's okay, I wanna spend to-day with Bren. Before we next see each other tomorrow"_**

**_" Yeah, I understand. Me and Freddie can choose one, and you can see it on the day. Come on Freddie, I have me a dress to find"_**

**_" See you guy's tomorrow, and I promise she will not go over board with the dress. I will make sure of it as it is your day"_**

**_" Thanks Freddie, see you tomorrow"_**

**_" Right Steven, can we go to the club, and see if we have all the drink for tomorrow"_**

**_" Yeah, come on then. Bye Tony"_**

**_" See you both at the wedding tomorrow"_**

_Brendan and Ste left the shop, they got hold of each others hands and they squeezed them. They started to walk across the road, to the club. When they had arrived at the club, they walked inside and up the stairs. They had seen Rhys, Jackie, Cheryl and Mitzeee when they where at the top of the stairs. They went over to the bar, and they sat down on the stools. _

**_" You two, not worn out yet"_**

**_" Shut up Chez"_**

**_' Yeah Cheryl, leave them alone"_**

**_" Aww its fine Mitz, so are we all sorted for the drinks tomorrow"_**

**_" Yeah, everything is sorted now"_**

**_" Good Jackie, Rhys. You don't have to work tomorrow, after the wedding. I have Joel, Kevin, Ash and Douglas on the bar up here and downstairs"_**

**_" Oh thanks Brendan, it is okay if the family come to the wedding. Myra and _****_Marlena are just wondering why, they haven't had their invite through the door"_**

**_" I thought, we put them on the list. Sorry"_**

**_" No you hadn't, I was going to ask you, but it just slipped my mind until then"_**

**_" Yeah, they can come. Tell them that I had forgotten to post it, as I was busy here and Steven was busy at the deli"_**

**_" Thanks Brendan"_**

**_" Is John-Paul, still doing the DJ-ing"_**

**_" Yeah he is, in fact he is making a mixed CD now. He also want to know what you have chosen for you first dance song, as he is going to put that on a CD as well" _**

**_" Okay good, the song is Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing"_**

**_" Oh guy's, that song is brilliant"_**

**_" Mitzeee, are you still coming to the wedding. And if so who are you bringing with you"_**

**_" Yeah I am, and I'm bringing Maxine with me"_**

**_" Good, how is she. After what Patrick had done to her"_**

**_" Yeah she's good, she's just starting to get over it. He got locked up yesterday"_**

**_" Good riddance I say, don't worry Mitz. She will find someone soon, to look after her and to fuss over her"_**

**_" Oh she has found someone, that barman you have Kevin"_**

**_" Awh that's nice, does he look after her properly"_**

**_" Yeah he does look after her"_**

**_" Good, Bren we need to go. I need to pack my suit case"_**

**_" Yeah come on then"_**

_They had said goodbye to everyone, Cheryl said that she will be back soon to see Ste off. Mitzeee and Jackie, both gave Brendan and Ste a kiss on their cheeks. They said that they would see them tomorrow, at the Church. Brendan took hold of Ste's hand again, and they walked out of the club and started to walk home._

**_Xx_**

_It was 7pm in the 'Brady' household, Brendan and Ste had just finished eating their Chinese take away and now they where watching some TV. They where watching a TV show called extreme couponing, Brendan had seen the show before but Ste hadn't. Brendan told Ste what happens during the show, on how they get loads of coupons and save loads of money by using the coupons. _

_Ste's phone had rung, it was Amy. She said to him that he couldn't stay there, as he had important people coming round to see her. She told Ste that Greg had gone to Tony's house and he was going there to wait for him. Ste had said it was okay, Amy had said sorry to him and he said it was okay and that he would see her at the wedding tomorrow._

_After his phone call to Amy had ended, Ste had phone Tony to ask him if he could stay there, Tony had said yes and he told Ste that Greg was there. Ste said he knew, as he had just finished being on the phone to Amy. Tony told Ste that he would come to Brendan's house for him, and that he would be there at 9:00pm Ste had said okay and he hung up the phone. __Brendan was full stretch on the sofa, Ste was lying on top of him. Brendan had his hand on Ste's bum, and Ste had his buried his face into Brendan's neck. Every so often, Brendan would squeeze Ste's bum and Ste would suck on Brendan's neck, to cover his moans._

_Cheryl had come into the house with Mitzeee, they where drunk out of their heads. Cheryl had asked Ste why he was still here and not at Amy's, so he told her what was going on. He also said that he was, not staying at Tony's house with Greg. Ste got off Brendan, he went to carry Cheryl to her bed. _

_S__he told Brendan to look after Ste from now on, and she said if he did do that and he broke Ste's heart then she would kill Brendan for doing that. __Brendan had promised her, he said that he would never do that, as he wouldn't live if he hurt Ste in any way. As Brendan was putting Cheryl in her bed, Mitzeee sat down beside Ste, and he started to ask her about Maxine._

**_" Hey Mitz"_**

**_" Yeah love"_**

**_" You know when Patrick was hitting Maxine"_**

**_" Yeah"_**

**_" Well how did she cover up her bruises, when she was on the street with him. After he hit's her"_**

**_" He never hit her in the face, he was hitting her in the stomach. Why"_**

**_" I know what Maxine was facing, when she was getting knocked about"_**

**_" What, you do. Ste, Brendan's not hitting you is he"_**

**_" What, no he isn't, he would never do that to me. He told me that himself, after I had proposed to him. And yeah I know what she was going through, as my ex-boyfriend Thomas Jackson was going the same to me. B_****_ut he used to take it to the next level, by using knives on me"_**

**_" Oh Ste, does Brendan know" _**

**_" Yeah he does, Brendan has saved me twice from Thomas. And Thomas was going to kill me those two times when Brendan came to save me"_**

**_" Oh my god, how was Thomas going to kill you. If you don't mind me asking"_**

**_" It's fine. When he tried to kill me the first time, he set our house alight, and on the second attempt, I wanted him to kill me. Me and Brendan where at this safe house, cause the police put us in their so they could get Thomas, but he found out where we were at. Brendan had pulled Thomas away from me, I thought he was going to kill Brendan"_**

**_" And yet I'm still here, marrying you tomorrow"_**

**_" Bren, how long have you been listening to us for"_**

**_" I came down, when you where telling Mitzeee that I saved you from the burning house"_**

**_" I love you Brendan Brady"_**

**_" I love you too Steven Hay"_**

**_" Guy's, I'm gonna be sick from the alcohol"_**

**_" Come here Mitz, let's get you to the sink"_**

_Brendan walked Mitzeee to the kitchen sink, as soon as she got there, she started being sick. Brendan pulled her hair out-of-the-way, so she didn't get it in the way while she was vomiting. When she had stopped Brendan, ran the cold water tap and he put a glass under there, so he could put some water in there and give it to Mitzeee. She looked up at Brendan, and she took the glass of water off him. She took a few mouthfuls out of it, and she walked back into the living room, and she sat down on the sofa._

_They heard a knock on the door, Ste went up to the door and he answered it. Tony was there ready and waiting for Ste, he walked to his and Brendan's bedroom and he got his small suit case and the bag that has his suit in he is wearing for the wedding. Brendan came in to the living room, and he smiled at Tony. Ste walked back into the living room. He put the small case and bag on the sofa, and he walked up to Brendan. _

_Ste placed his arms around Brendan's neck, and Brendan placed his hands on Ste's waist. They both leaned into a passionate kiss, when they had stoppe__d kissing. Brendan pulled Ste into a hug, he kissed the top of his forehead and they pulled away from one another._

**_" Well, this is me"_**

**_" Yeah it is, I'm going to miss you Steven"_**

**_" I'm going to miss you too Bren, don't worry we will see each other tomorrow"_**

**_" Yeah, we are. Don't forget, 2pm at the Church"_**

**_" I will be there, make sure you look after Mitz. Don't want her choking on her vomit while she is sleeping, are you going to be at the Church tomorrow"_**

**_" Yeah, I will look after her. And I will be there as well, I love you"_**

**_" I love you too Bren. Right I'm going now, See you tomorrow"_**

**_" Bye Steven, look after him Tony"_**

**_" You know me Brendan, I will look after him"_**

**_" Thanks Tony"_**

_Ste pulled Brendan into another kiss, when they had pulled away. Brendan looked into Ste's eyes, he had seen tears falling from Ste's eyes. Brendan wiped them away, he took hold of Ste's hand and he squeezed it. Ste took his hand out of Brendan's, and he picked up his bag and the case off the sofa. __They walked to the front door, Ste walked outside and stood with Tony. Brendan smiled at Ste, and he pulled him into another kiss. When they pulled away from one another, they said goodbye and Ste walked away with Tony._

_Brendan shut the front door, he had seen that Mitzeee was at the sink being sick again. He went over to help her again, he pulled her hair out-of-the-way. When she had stopped, she went to sit back down on the sofa, and Brendan followed her and sat on the other sofa._

**_" Your missing him, aren't you"_**

**_" Of course I am, I will miss him every time he walks out of that door:_**

**_" Aww Brendan, are you going soft"_**

**_" Yeah, I think I am"_**

**_" Awh, it's nice seeing the both of you happy"_**

**_" Right I think it is time for bed, are you wanting to sleep on the sofa or do you want my bed"_**

**_" I will go home, Maxine will be wondering where I am"_**

**_" Mitz, you're not going out there drunk. Text Maxine to say that your staying at mine, you can have my bed and I can sleep on here"_**

**_" Are you sure Bren"_**

**_" Yeah, go on. Go to bed"_**

**_" See you in the morning, Bren"_**

**_" Yeah, night Mitz"_**

_Mitzeee got off the sofa, she walked up the stairs and walked into Brendan and Ste's bedroom. Brendan had followed her, to make sure she got in to the bed. When he put the cover over her, he walked to the wardrobe and got out, two pillows and two covers and he picked up his phone. He walked out of his bedroom and shut the door ajar, he walked back down the stairs and walked into the living room and got the pillows and covers sorted out._

_He took his phone off the coffee table, he seen the time was 10:30pm. He opened his text messages, and he closed them. He debated on whether to text Ste or not. He opened his messages again and he texted Ste._

**_*Text to Steven*_**

**_' Hey sexy, are you asleep xx'_**

**_*Text to Brendan*_**

**_' No, just got in the spare bedroom Tony is letting me and Greg sleeping in xx'_**

**_*Text to Steven*_**

**_' I miss you, I want to be with you. Hugging you when I get cold in the night xx'_**

**_*Text to Brendan*_**

**_' I miss you too, yeah I want to be with you too. I am cold and I want you here with me now, to warm me up xx'_**

**_*Text to Steven*_**

**_' Don't worry, I can warm you up tomorrow xx'_**

**_*Text to Brendan* _**

**_' I would like that Bren, where's Mitzeee xx'_**

**_*Text to Steven*_**

**_' She is in our bedroom, don't worry I'm not with her. I'm on the sofa xx'_**

**_*Text to Brendan*_**

**_' Awh well, at least she is somewhere. Were you can keep check up on her xx'_**

**_*Text to Steven*_**

**_' Yeah that's what I thought xx'_**

**_*Text to Brendan*_**

**_' I'm going to sleep, I will see you tomorrow. I love you Brendan xxxxx'_**

**_*Text to Steven*_**

**_' Yeah see you tomorrow baby, I love you too Steven xxxxxx'_**

_When they had finished texting, Brendan had closed his messages and opened up his photo album. When it had loaded, he looked at the photos of him and Ste. He smiled at a few of them and there was a few photos of him and Ste that Cheryl had taken for them. Yesterday Cheryl had asked them if they where getting a photographer to take their photos after they had got married, Ste had said no. He said, that he would get his dad Danny to take them._

_Brendan let out a big 'yawn', he set his phone alarm for 9:30am. He put his phone on to the coffee table,he got off the sofa and went to lock the front door and to knock off te lights. He went and sat back down on the sofa and bedded himself down, he covered himself with the cover and he knocked off the TV. He closed his eyes waiting for it to be tomorrow now, when he gets to marry they man of his dreams._

**_Xx_**

_The Wedding day - Saturday 31st October 2015_

_It was hectic in the 'Brady' house hold, Brendan, Cheryl and Mitzeee had all slept in, and they didn't wake up until 12:30pm. He shouted at Cheryl to get up, he walked up stairs and he walked into his and Ste's bedroom to wake up Mitzeee. He shook her gently on the shoulder, she woke up and smiled at him. He took his phone out of his pocket, and he put it on charge._

_He walked up to his wardrobe, and got out a towel, a pair of boxers and some socks. He walked out of his room, and walked to the bathroom that was next-door to his bedroom. As he walked into the bathroom, he locked the door and he put the towel, boxer and socks on the wash basket. He got out of his other clothes, and he put them in to the wash basket. _

_Brendan walked into the shower, he put on the hot water tap and then the could water tap, so he could get the right temperature of water he wanted. He put his head under the shower head, and he let the water cascaded down his muscular body. He picked up his hair shampoo, and lathered it into his hair, he placed his head back under the shower head to get rid of the soap. _

_He then picked up the shower gel, and he lathered that all over his muscular body. He got knocked out of hs day-dream, by Cheryl knocking on the door to tell him it was 13:00pm. He knocked off the taps, he got out of the shower and picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist, he also went to the sink and brushed his teeth as well. He picked up the boxers and socks, he unlocked the bathroom door and he walked back into his bedroom._

_Once he was in his room he closed his bedroom door, had seen that Mitzeee wasn't there. He took to towel off and started to dry himself. Once he was dried, he put on the clean boxers and socks and went up to his door and got his suit off the coat hanger. He had got changed __into his suit, he walked up to the mirror in his room and sorted his suit out. He walked up to his bedside table, and got out the perfume that Ste had liked. Once he was dressed he put his phone in his pocket, and he opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs._

_As he finished walking down the stairs and walked into the living room, he had seen that Cheryl was there in her purple bride's maids dress. Cheryl got off the sofa and turned to look at Brendan, when she had seen him in his suit. She had tears falling down her face, he walked over to him and she helped him to re-sort out his suit again. _

_Cheryl walked into the kitchen and looked through the draws, when she had come back through. She had the fake blood tube with her, she put the fake blood on the parts of the suit that Brendan wanted it to be put on. Once she had done that, she put the fake blood on to the table, and she helped Brendan start to rip some of his suit._

_Once they were done, Cheryl walked back into the kitchen, and she washed her hands to get the blood off. When she came back through, Brendan had asked her where Mitzeee had gone to. She said that Mitzeee had left when Brendan was in the shower, as she needed to get dressed and to wake up told Brendan to do a turn in his suit, when he did this Cheryl had more tears down her face as she told Brendan he looked handsome._

**_" Bren, you look handsome"_**

**_" Thanks Chez, do you think Steven will turn up"_**

**_" Of course he will, he loves you so much Bren"_**

**_" Good, what time is it"_**

**_" It's 13:00pm, come on Bren. We need to get going"_**

**_" Come on the, are mam and dad meeting us at the church"_**

**_" Yeah, they are already there"_**

**_" Right, let's do this"_**

_Brendan look at his phone, and then he put it back in his pocket, Cheryl walked up to him. She linked her arm with Brendan's, and they walked out of the had got into the taxi when it pulled up at the house, Cheryl had ordered it when Brendan was in the shower. As they got into the taxi, Cheryl had told the woman what Church the needed to go to. When they pulled up at the Church, Brendan let out a big breath and got out, he walked up to the Church and walked inside. He walked into the room where he and Ste would bet getting married and seen all their family and friends waiting for them, and all they where waiting for was Ste._

**_Xx_**

_Ste knew, he should have set his phone alarm after he had finished texting Brendan. He woke up at 13:00pm, he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to have a quick was and a brush of his teeth. Once he was done, he walked back into the spare bedroom and he woke up Greg and Ste put his wedding suit on. Greg had helped Ste to put the rips into place, and he also helped Ste to put a bite make on his neck with the make-up that Ste brought with him. Once he was dressed, he walked into the living room, and seen that Tony and Diane where awake._

**_" Guy's, why didn't you wake me up"_**

**_" Sorry Ste, we thought you where already awake"_**

**_" No, I've just got up now. Are you getting changed"_**

**_" Not get Ste, it's not time get"_**

**_" Yeah, it is. Tony, it's nearly 13:30pm"_**

**_" Oh shit, give us a minute"_**

_Tony and Diane ran to their bedroom, and they get changed very quickly. Greg walked out of the spare bedroom all dressed, when they came back out of their room Ste told them that they needed to go. He got his phone out of his pocket and phoned for a taxi, the man on the end of the line said they where really busy and it would take two hours for a taxi to be available for them. _

_Ste hung up the phone and slammed it down on the chair, Tony told him to calm down. Ste couldn't believe this was happening, he opened the door and walked out of Tony's house. He had seen that Darren was getting into his car alone, so Ste shouted down for Darren._

**_" Darren, is it just you getting into the car" _**

**_" Yeah mate, why"_**

**_" I need you to drive me to the Church, where me and Brendan are getting married at"_**

**_" Yeah course mate, who else is coming in the car with us"_**

**_" There is me, Tony, Diane and Greg"_**

**_" Yeah come on then"_**

_Ste shouted for Tony, Diane and Greg, he said that Darren was going to give them a lift to the Church. When they came out of the house, they ran down the stairs and got into Darren's car. Once they where all inside, Darren started the car up and he drove them off to the Church._

**_Xx_**

_When Darren had pulled up at the Church, Ste had seen that Amy, Tegan, Leela and Cheryl where waiting outside for him. When he got out of the car and ran up to them, and smiled at them. He asked Cheryl how Brendan was coping at him being 15 minuets late for the ceremony._

**_" Ste you should see him, he's got it in his head that you didn't want to marry him"_**

**_" The taxi firm was busy, and I would have to of, waited two hours for a taxi. And I asked Darren if he could drive us hear, Cheryl where is he"_**

**_" He's waiting for you, at the altar"_**

**_" Right, let's get this wedding started"_**

_Ste walked in to the building, Cheryl was standing beside him and Amy, Tegan and Leela where behind him. He had seen that the doors were closed, that we're leading him to his husband to be. A__nd when they had opened, and the music played all of their family and friends had stood up. And they had looked at Ste as he was walking down the aisle, and when he had got there he looked at Brendan and he had smiled at him._

_Once Ste was standing next to Brendan, he had taken one look at Ste and he had whispered that he look amazing. __Then Father Des came over to them and started to say the parts that Brendan and Ste had to repeat and as soon as he said the 'in sickness and in health' speech._

_Then it was time for the vows._

**_Ste Vows:_**

**_"Well where do I start, Brendan you are the love of my life. And I love you so much, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. As you mean so much to me, and I want to thank you for saving me from my violent ex-boyfriend, I love you Brendan"_**

**_Brendan's vow:_**

**_"Well Steven you are also the love of my life, and yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. And I am glad that I saved you from you ex-boyfriend, I love you too Steven"_**

**_It was now time for the "I do's"._**

**_" Do you, Steven Hay, take Brendan Brady to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_**

**_" I do"_**

**_Father Des continued,_**

**_" And do you, Brendan Brady, take Steven Hay to be your lawfully wedded husband?'_**

**_" I do"_**

_They put each other's rings on their respective fingers and gave each other the kiss that came at the end of a wedding ceremony.__Ste had to remember they were in a public placed but failed to do so and tried to heat it up. Brendan stopped him just before it got too much for public eyes and smiled at him.__They turned to face everyone some of who were standing and cheering for them and others who were sitting and cheering for them._

**_Xx_**

_After Father Des named them husbands for life, Brendan told their guests that the reception was at 'Brady's' and he told them to head down their. Once every one had left, Brendan and Ste where the only one's left, Brendan pulled Ste into a hug and Ste looked up at Brendan. Ste smiled at him, Brendan lifted Ste up into his arms and started to kiss him very passionately on the lips._

_Ste also had his legs wrapped around Brendan's waist. Cheryl came back into the room again, she had noticed that Brendan and Ste where in a tight embrace. She let out a cough, and Brendan put Ste on to the floor gently. And they moved away from each other, with smiles on their faces. _

**_" Hey guy's, we need to set off now. The taxi's are here"_**

**_" Yeah we are coming sis, God I love you Mr Steven Brady-Hay"_**

**_" I love you too Mr Brendan Brady-Hay. come on then, let's get to this club"_**

_Brendan took hold of Ste's hand, and he squeezed it and they walked out of the Church. Amy, Tegan,Leela and Paulie where in one taxi and Cheryl, Seamus, Julie, Ste and Brendan went in another taxi. Ste had asked his mam, where his dad had gone, she said that he had went with Tony, Darren and Diane. Brendan told the first driver of the taxi where to go, and he got into the other one with Ste and he also told the driver where to go as well._

_When they had arrived at the club, everyone had got out of the taxi's. Brendan was going to pay for both taxi's, but both of them had said no. As Seamus had already paid for them. Both families had walked into the club, while Ste was wanting to talk to Brendan about something._

**_" Bren"_**

**_" Steven, whats wrong"_**

**_" Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do a joint back account. So that way we are both paying for stuff"_**

**_" Steven, I would love to do that. Now let's get this Halloween/ wedding party started"_**

_Brendan and Ste walked into the club, when they had seen all of their guests. As they where in the lower part of the club, people smiled at them and congratulated them on getting married. The both of them had thanked them, they had walked up the stairs and to the other part of the club to where their families were. When Cheryl had seen them, she walked over to them and gave them, some Champagne. Everyone, from the top part of the club where Brendan and Ste were at come over to them and congratulated them as well._

_After they had a good chat with everyone, and thanked them for coming to the wedding and the party. John-Paul had called them into the middle of the club, and he put on their song that they wanted as their fist dance as a married couple. As they got into the middle of the club, people gathered around them and Brendan and Ste started to dance to their song _

**_*Aerosmith - I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Lyrics*_**

**_'I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_**  
**_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_**  
**_While you're far away and dreaming_**  
**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_**  
**_I could stay lost in this moment forever_**  
**_Very moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_**

**_Don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream would never do_**  
**_I'd still miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_**  
**_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_**  
**_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_**  
**_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_**  
**_And I just wanna stay with you_**  
**_In this moment forever, forever and ever_**

**_I don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream would never do_**  
**_I'd still miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_I don't wanna miss one smile_**  
**_I don't wanna miss one kiss_**  
**_Well, I just wanna be with you_**  
**_Right here with you, just like this_**

**_I just wanna hold you close_**  
**_I feel your heart so close to mine_**  
**_And just stay here in this moment_**  
**_For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

**_Don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_Don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream would never do_**  
**_I'd still miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_I don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep_**  
**_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_'Cause even when I dream of you_**  
**_The sweetest dream would never do_**  
**_and I'd still miss you, baby_**  
**_And I don't wanna miss a thing_**

**_Don't wanna close my eyes_**  
**_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_**  
**_I don't wanna miss a thing_**  
**_I don't wanna miss a thing'_**

**_Xx_**

_After Brendan and Ste had finished dancing, they had thanked everyone for coming and people where starting to leave as it was 11pm. Amy had to go home at 9pm, as her kids wouldn't go to sleep. Tegan had to gome home as well for Rose, Tegan's mam Sam was looking after her while Tegan was here showing Ste support in getting married. Leela, Pauline and Danny and Greg had left as well, as they needed to make it home safe, they said they would call Ste in the morning._

_Seamus and Julie had also left, they had booked a hotel for the night, as they where due back in Dublin tomorrow. Julie had said to Brendan that they would have to go over and see them some time soon, Brendan had agreed with her. Cheryl had walked down stairs with her mam and dad, she had made sure they got into the taxi safely. _

_Brendan and Ste cashed up what was in the tills, Doug, Joel and Ash where tying up the place as it was going to be opening in the afternoon.__Once Brendan and Ste had done the cashing up, they told Doug, Joel and Ash to go home, after they had worked all day. _

_Brendan and Ste had walked downstairs, Ste had gone outside while he waited for Brendan to knock off the lights to the club and to put the alarm on. Ste had the remaining cake in his hand, he and Brendan had thanked Tony again for making it.__When Brendan came out for the club, he and Ste started to walk h__ome. Brendan had got a text off Cheryl, telling him that she had gone home after she had put their mam and dad in to a taxi. _

_When Brendan and Ste had arrived at home, they had hut the door quietly and they quietly walked upstairs to their bedroom. When they got in their room, Brendan had shut the door and he pushed Ste to the bed. Brendan got on top if him, and he started to strip Ste of his clothes and Ste was doing the same to Brendan._

_Once they where fully naked, Brendan leaned down to Ste and he started to passionately kiss had got on to his bad and he pulled Ste on to him so he was straddling Brendan. When Ste bent down, and started to kiss Brendan on the lips. He moved across, and started to kiss Brendan on he side of his neck._

_Once Ste had finished kissing Brendan on the side of his neck, When Ste stopped sucking on Brendan's neck, he leaned over to the bedside table and he opened the got out a condom and the lube, that Brendan had put in there from this morning._

_Ste ripped open the condom packet, and placed it on to Brendan's hard cock. He got the lube and squeezed some of it on to his hand, and he rubbed it over Brendan's cock and some on his hole. Brendan pulled Ste on to his cock and they made love, as a married couple this time._

_When they had finished, Ste had got to his side of the bed and Brendan had taken off the used condom. Brendan turned on to his side, and faced Ste. they kissed again on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other, and they fell to sleep as newly weds._

**Xx**

_The End_

**_Xx_**

_I would love to thank the people who have read and reviewed this fic._

_Like I had promised a long fic._

_Hope you all like it._

_Please review and tell me what yoou think of it._


End file.
